PopPixie Future - The Successor of Pixieville
by TunaMayo
Summary: Pixieville is in need of a new successor! After leading the city for many years, Nymphea decided to quit. Suddenly, a new candidate arrives. Vikus, a gnome who moved into Pixievillage just recently, appears and wins over the hearts of the residents. However, is Vikus as kindhearted and good as he promises them to be? Or will Pixieville be in danger? Read the story to find out!
1. 1- Prologue

**Chapter 1 – Prologue.**

The story starts off on a warm, summer morning in Pixieville. Sunday morning, to be precise. Most of the residents were usually resting, as there was nothing to do in the city on Sunday. Today was different however. Everyone in the city had been called out to come to the tree of life. No one exactly knew what was going to happen. The whole area surrounding the tree had been filled up with pixies, gnomes, animals, and even elves. Everyone was waiting for Nymphea, who hadn't arrived yet.

Caramel, one of the pixies of Pixieville, eagerly stared at her boyfriend, Rex. ''We're waiting here, again… for nothing''. She sighed. ''Hey, let me check if Sapph's here''. She let go of her boyfriend's hand and ran into the crowd. After all these years, Sapphire and Caramel were still best friends, even though they rarely talked nowadays. Sapphire had become a famous singer somewhere far from the city, while Caramel was still working in her bakery, the Molly Moo. Someone had to do it, and Tina wasn't exactly a good successor to do the work.

After searching for around 15 minutes, Caramel decided to just give up. The crowd was way too big to find Sapphire here. Caramel went back to Rex while sighing deeply. Rex was now talking with Floxy, Sapphire's boyfriend. ''Did any of you see Sapph?'' Caramel asked. Maybe one of them had seen her by now. Rex shook his head and Floxy shrugged. ''Does that even matter though? She is probably busy with another stupid concert'' answered Floxy indifferently. Caramel looked at him, confused. It wasn't like him to talk about his girlfriend like that. Normally they were inseparable. Well, in the past that was. Back then they were always with the four of them. She, Rex, Sapphire, and Floxy, but life was different now. Sapphire was almost always gone for concerts so they ended up with the three of them most of the time. Sometimes, she and Rex even ended up with the two of them alone. Not that Caramel minded, of course. When together, she found that Rex was always acting less though and more sweet towards her. She opened her mouth to ask Floxy sometime, but suddenly the whole crowd went quiet. Nymphea had finally arrived and was standing under the tree, holding a big microphone in her hand. She tapped the microphone a few times to get the attention of everyone. ''Dear residents of Pixie Village. I called you all upon here because I have an important announcement. Like all of you know, I have been leading this city for many, many years. However, the time has come for me to search for a successor. Tomorrow at 2 PM, elections will take place in front of the PixiePlaza hotel. Everyone may take part. Convince me you're the best participant, and you win, simple as that. May the best participant win!'' With those words, Nymphea fled away and let the crowd behind her.


	2. 2- The Elections

**Chapter 2 – The Elections.**

Caramel, Rex, and Floxy were sitting in the house of Rex his gang, or whatever was left from that. Rex and Floxy were the only ones that were still living there. Well, and Maxine, but she didn't come home very often ever since the others left. Not too long ago, Narcissa had married Preston, the elf brother of Sapphire, and the couple went to live far away from Pixieville, in a village for elves only.

''Any idea of who the new successor is going to be?'' Caramel asked the two guys. ''Who do you think? Me, of course'' Rex answered with a grin across his face. ''Everyone will vote for me once I reveal my plans about locking up every single pixie and gnome in Pixieville…'' He paused for a second, just to look at Caramel and add: ''Aside from you, of course''. ''…And turn Pixieville into a city just for elves. I'll call it: Rexville!'' Caramel started to laugh. ''Of course. There's finally peace between the pixies and elves, and then you want to conquer the city again''. Rex sighed and fell down on his back on the couch while mumbling: ''I'm just going to try it… I think it's a good idea''. ''Hey… What do you think about this all?'' Caramel asked Floxy kindly. Floxy looked very distracted, and only seemed to notice her question until a little later. ''Hm, those stupid elections are a waste of time'', was what he finally answered. Just when Caramel wanted to respond, the doorbell rang. No one seemed to take any course of action to open the door, so eventually Caramel went to open it herself. Someone had to do it, it wasn't going to open by itself.

Once Caramel opened the door, she saw a person who she recognized all too well. ''Sapph!'' In front of her was her best friend. She immediately proceeded to give her best friend a big hug. ''Where have you been? Didn't you hear the announcement Nymphea gave?'' They went back into the living room together while talking. Sapphire waved cheerfully once she saw Rex and Floxy in the room. ''My manager didn't let me go… but I heard everything! About the elections, and…''. She couldn't finish her sentence, as Floxy stood up from where he was sitting and immediately went upstairs. With a loud noise, he threw the door between the living room and the stairs shut. ''He's been in a bad mood all day'' was what Rex said while watching him. ''It's my fault, isn't it?'' Sapphire asked. She knew he was feeling like this because she was gone so often. Her cheerful mood started to disappear. ''Well, actually…'' Rex began but didn't finish what he was saying as Caramel was staring at him with her 'don't say it' glance. ''I'll talk to him''. Sapphire sighed and subsequently walked towards the stairs. ''So much drama''. Rex grinned while watching her. Sapphire couldn't hear him anymore. Once she was gone, Caramel sat down next to Rex. Finally, they were all alone. The moment where Rex had waited for all this time. With the moment finally being there, he was at a loss for words. He tried his best to come up with something to break the silence.''Hey, uh, Caramel..?'' Caramel waited with replying until he finished his sentence, and thus just stared at him. ''Once I win the elections tomorrow, let's go out for dinner together''. It was supposed to be a question, although it didn't really sound like that. He didn't tell her that he had rent the whole restaurant for this special occasion. He even worked for it as a fair person, which wasn't exactly a thing elves would, and should, do. Caramel began to laugh. ''But what if you don't win?'' Rex hadn't thought of that yet. He just used the elections as an excuse to ask her for dinner, the real reason was far different. Of course he wanted to win, but that wasn't the main reason. ''Well, I… I'll win, don't worry!'' he said, sounding way more confident than he was actually feeling about it. ''I'll take your word for it'' Caramel laughed, even though she didn't believe a word of it. His plan was way too ridiculous to actually work. She then stared at the door between the stairs, there was no sign of Sapphire or Floxy. It actually made her a bit worried. ''I'll go check on Sapph'' she said, then also went upstairs. Besides checking up on her, she could also tell her about her upcoming date with Rex. Thinking about it made her even more excited for it. ''Hey Sapph, Did you kn…'' she didn't come any farther than that. Sapphire sat on top of the stairs, being busy with a cellphone call. ''You don't understand! I can't…! Something important happened … But … Okay, I'll understand…'' With a deep sigh, Sapphire ended the call. It was only until then that she noticed Caramel standing across from her. ''My manager called… he wants me to come to an interview right now…'' ''I understand'' Caramel nodded and gave her friend a quick hug. ''Are you going to watch the elections tomorrow? Rex will be taking part aswell''. ''Of course!'' Sapphire replied. ''I definitely don't want to miss that!'' She smiled, and proceeded to go downstairs but paused once she saw that Caramel wasn't following her. ''Aren't you coming?'' Caramel shook her head. ''I still have to do something.'' Sapphire shrugged and just went downstairs, she didn't have any time to spare for waited until Sapphire was downstairs before knocking on the door of Floxy's room. ''Floxy?'' she asked. No response. ''Are you there? It's me, Caramel. I came checking up on you''. After a few seconds, the door opened.''Sorry, Caramel. I don't really feel like talking right now'' answered Floxy with a gloomy voice. ''Why don't you come with me to the Molly Moo? I'll bake you one of your favorite pies to cheer you up!'' Caramel offered. She knew how much Floxy loved her cooking. ''I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone right now, Sorry Caramel''. ''But…'' Caramel tried to protest but before she knew it Floxy had already closed the door again. She sighed. She really wanted to try her best to solve the problem between Sapphire and Floxy, but it was a lot harder than she thought. And aside from that, she also didn't have any time yet to tell her best friend about her date with Rex. She took one last glance over her shoulder to see that Floxy's door was still closed, then gave up and also went downstairs.

On the next day, everyone arrived early at the PixiePlaza hotel. Rollo, the owner of the hotel, was waving at cameras and enjoyed all the free publicity for his business place. Sapphire and Caramel stood at the front of the audience. It made Caramel happy that Sapphire didn't break her promise to come watch the elections with her. ''Look! It's Amore!'' Sapphire pointed at Amore, who came walking towards the two of them holding a huge, white banner in her hands. ''You're right… but what does she have with her?'' Caramel asked Sapphire, but when she turned to face her, she had already disappeared and had left Caramel alone with Amore. ''Hi Caramel! Did you also come here to cheer Robinson on?'' Amore asked. She was now standing next to Caramel. ''Uh… what?'' Caramel didn't understand what she was saying. Amore showed the banner to Caramel. ''Look!'' She proudly held it above her head so Caramel could read what it was saying. It said: ''Robinson, you're the best!'' Under the text was a small drawing of two pixies in love, surrounded by a huge heart. The pixies probably were supposed to be Amore and Robinson. ''I made it myself!'' she added proudly. ''Uhm… looks great, I guess?'' Caramel said, sounding very distracted. Where did Sapphire suddenly disappear to? And why? ''If you don't like it, you can just tell me!'' Amore took her distraction quite personally and sounded very irritated. ''What? Of course not! I'm just a little distracted'' lied Caramel. She looked at the banner once again. ''I think it looks amazing!'' she added. ''I know, right?!'' Amore beamed. Caramel nodded. ''Robinson is really lucky to have someone like you supporting him!'' She always knew what to say in situations like this, and how to cheer others up again. It was one of her special charms.

It was at that moment that Nymphea arrived. The elections would finally begin! Nymphea took place on the stage that had been put there specifically for the elections. ''Welcome everyone, at the elections to choose my successor!'' she announced. With a bit of magic she made a list with all the participants' names on it appear. ''Good luck everyone!'' She scanned the list. ''Our first participant is our very own forester, Robinson!'' Everyone in the audience along with Nymphea clapped their hands. Afterwards, Nymphea took place behind the table for the jury aside from the stage. ''I love you, Robinson!'' Amore yelled loudly when Robinson came standing on of the stage. Robinson gave her a shy smile and then began his speech. ''Hello everyone! I… er…'' he stammered. It was obvious that he hadn't prepared his speech well. Amore probably made him take part last minute. ''If you'll vote for me, I will make sure Pixieville will become a city where everyone will be happy. A city with lots of love! Thanks for listening to me!'' He made a deep bow and then got off the stage. ''He was so amazing, don't you think so?'' Amore said while looking at him lovingly. ''Uh… yeah'' Caramel lied. Not that far from them, two elves were imitating Robinson's speech. One of them made puking noises when the other began to talk about love. Luckily Amore didn't hear it. ''Our next participant is Mr. Grind of our very own Pixieville bank!'' announced Nymphea. Grind went on top of the stage. ''I didn't want to participate, but I had no choice!'' was what he started with. His voice took a very dramatical tone. ''When I thought about all the poor money… I mean…! The wellbeing of this city, I had to! Which is why you all have to vote for me! Your money wants it! Just think about how your money feels!'' he yelled. With those words he got off the stage. No one believed him. They all knew he just wanted their money. He would probably raise the taxes too. After Grind, others tried too, but without any succes. Valant pleaded for the freedom of pirates, Martino would hand out –with the protest of Caramel- free drinks at the Molly Moo for everyone who would vote for him, Cherie was convinced that everyone would vote for her and the speech of Arsenio wasn't very different either. There didn't seem to be any good candidates at all.

Then finally, it was Rex' his turn. ''I… had a dream'' he began his speech. ''I dreamed of a big kingdom''. Everyone silently stared at Rex, this began really well. ''…A kingdom consisting of elves only! It shall be named Rexville! All of the pixies and gnomes will be locked away so our own folk, the elves, shall reign over this place!'' Everyone stared at him in disbelief. ''What? We just made peace between everyone!'' Someone in the audience yelled. ''Go away! No one wants you here!'' Someone else replied. ''You just can't appreciate it!'' was what Rex yelled back to them. ''Just you wai…'' He couldn't finish what he was saying as a tomato hit him right in the face. ''Throw!'' Someone yelled as more of the tomatoes followed. Even for Rex this was a bit too much, and he quickly fled off the stage. Nymphea sighed. ''So… that was our last participant..''. It didn't look as if there was a good candidate at all. Nymphea already wanted to stand up from behind her table when suddenly a gnome came walking up on the stage. ''The elections are already over…'' she protested but the gnome ignored her and proceeded to stand still on the middle of the stage. ''Good day, everyone. My name is Vikus. I just moved to this city and I have to say…'' He glanced at Nymphea, and then stared back at the audience once again. ''A lot has to change''. Everyone got silent. Even Nymphea held her mouth closed. Even she wanted to know where this was going. ''I want equal rights for everyone!'' he proceeded. ''There might be peace here, but it doesn't show a lot of that. I want a peaceful and rightful place for everyone, and if you will vote for me, I will definitely make that come true! I will not let you down!'' Everyone started to rejoyce. ''Vikus! Vikus!'' the audience screamed. Rex charged at the stage. ''That's not fair!'' he proclaimed. ''He's not even participating!'' ''Shut up! We don't want you and your stupid Rexville here! We want Vikus!'' Someone in the public yelled at him. ''Yeah! Go away or we will throw tomatoes again!'' Rex growled, but didn't say a thing. He already had enough from those tomatoes from earlier. Nymphea walked up towards Vikus. ''I think it's clear now. The public has made their vote'' she said. ''And I also agree that you're the best participant! Vikus will be my new successor!'' she confirmed. Vikus smiled. ''You won't regret this!''

Almost everyone had gone home after the elections had ended. Caramel was still there however, searching for Sapphire. Not only was she worried about her sudden disappearance, in a few hours she would have her date with Rex, and she still didn't know what to wear! Not far from her she noticed a pixie with a tidy suit on. He looked as if he was also searching for someone. Wasn't that Sapphire's manager? She had seen him once during one of her concerts. What was he doing here? ''Can I help you with something?'' she offered. The man looked up. ''Yes. I'm looking for Sapphire Maeve. Do you know her?'' Caramel nodded. ''She's my best friend''. The man looked relieved once he heard her say that. ''Good… Maybe you can convince her…'' he started. ''I'm her manager''. He showed her his business card with his name on it. So she was right, he was Sapphire's manager after all. ''She was supposed to give an interview yesterday but then told me she wanted to quit performing. She didn't give me any reason, but I must find her and take her back!'' The man started to sound desperate. ''I don't know where she is now, but I'll see what I can do to help'' Caramel offered, whereafter the man couldn't stop thanking her. She sighed once he was gone. Now she had to deal with this too. She didn't have time for this, it only started to get later and her date with Rex was soon. She decided to go back to the Molly Moo. She had to choose her outfit, with or without help from Sapphire.

A surprise awaited her once she arrived at the Molly Moo. Sapphire was sitting behind Martino's bar, enjoying one of his special drinks. ''You're finally here?'' she sounded bored, as if she had been waiting for Caramel all this time. She pointed at Martino. ''He said it was free''. Caramel stared at Sapphire. She only started to get more annoyed. ''Where were you?! I was searching all over for you, and…'' she paused, then sighed. ''…Whatever, let's go upstairs!'' She grabbed hold of Sapphire's arm and shoved her towards the stairs. Before going upstairs, she turned around just to look at Martino with a strict look on her face. ''And no free drinks!'' she snapped at him. ''So moody again…'' Martino mumbled, but closed his mouth quickly once Caramel looked at him with an angry glare. ''I can't ever leave without everything turning into a disorganized chaos!'' she murmured, still being irritated. Sapphire casted a last guilty glance at Martino, she was feeling really sorry for him right now.

Once upstairs in Caramel's bedroom, Caramel closed the door and stood in front of Sapphire. ''And?'' She crossed her arms. ''Where were you?'' Sapphire seemed to think about this. ''Well, I…. was worried about Floxy, and I…'' She was interrupted by Caramel. ''No excuses! I know you're running away from your manager!'' Sapphire gazed at Caramel with big eyes from disbelief. ''How did you know?! You know everything!'' Caramel sighed. ''I know because I'm your best friend. And because your manager explained it all to me. Why did you quit? I thought it was supposed to be your dream?'' Sapphire also gave out a sigh. ''It is, but if this continues, I'll eventually lose you all''. Caramel pulled her into a hug. ''You will never lose me. I will always support you, no matter what you do. We're friends. Just follow your heart''. Sapphire nodded. ''I know where my heart belongs. It's with Floxy. I would do everything to be with him. But…'' She paused. ''Can you keep this a secret for now? Once he finds out I quit singing, he will probably do everything to convince me to go back. It's not what I want''. Of course Caramel couldn't turn this request down. She thought about it for a second, then nodded. ''Okay… I won't tell him. However, you have to promise me that you'll eventually tell him yourself''. All she wanted was that Sapphire would be honest. ''Okay, I promise'' Sapphire let out a relieved sigh. ''What are you having for dinner tonight? Maybe we can…'' She couldn't get any further than that. ''Dinner? Oh no!'' Caramel turned to look on the clock. It was already a quarter to seven. She had agreed to meet Rex at the restaurant at seven. Due to all of this she had completely forgotten about it. ''I promised Rex to meet him at the Golden Gnome at seven!'' ''What?! The Golden Gnome?! But that's the most expensive restaurant in the city!'' Sapphire almost couldn't believe what Caramel was telling her. Caramel nodded. ''I know, and I have no idea what to wear!'' She slowly started to panick. ''Don't worry! I'll help you with that!'' A grin appeared on Sapphire's face as she ran towards Caramel's dresser. One by one she threw various clothes out of it. ''Boring… old-fashioned…. Too normal…'' Caramel was too stressed to even react to Sapphire's insults. ''…This one is pretty!'' Sapphire eventually held a long, gold-coloured dress in front of her. It was Rex his favorite color, gold, the color of money. ''You think so?'' Caramel sounded uncertain. ''It's the dress I wore to our first date''. She took the dress from Sapphire and held it in front of her while looking in the mirror. ''…He then told me my normal clothes suit me better''. She added while sighing. ''Well… it needs a little adjustment…'' Sapphire quickly took the dress from Caramel before it would make her feel even worse. ''A little magic will work!'' ''Are you sure? You're not Plisse…'' Caramel protested, but it was already too late. Sapphire had already changed the dress with her magic skills. ''Voila! It looks a lot better now!'' She proudly held the dress up high. For once, Caramel agreed with her. Sapphire made the dress shorter and also added more details. ''Even the ugliest pixie would shine in this one! You're beautiful already though'' she quickly added. Slowly, Caramel tried on the dress and stared at herself in the mirror. It indeed looked beautiful on her. ''Now… just a few accesoiries….'' Sapphire searched through Caramel's dresser once again. Finally, she took out a matching hair pin. She took hold of two of Caramel's curls and pinned them down at the back. ''It's perfect! Don't change anything!'' Caramel looked at herself in the mirror once again. ''I don't know… isn't this too much…?'' She still wasn't sure. Sapphire shook her head. ''No! And you have no choice! It's already seven o'clock! You have to go!'' She pushed Caramel towards the door. Caramel sighed nervously. ''You're right. Wish me luck!'' she yelled to Sapphire whilst running off the stairs.


	3. 3- The Date

**Chapter 3 – The Date.**

It had already been seven o'clock. Rex was waiting impatiently in front of the Golden Gnome restaurant. Where was she? Had she maybe changed her mind and decided not to come to their date anymore? It actually made him quite insecure. He, Rex, being insecure, that was unique. He normally wasn't like that at all. Rex was about to go back inside to bother the waiter for the third time by asking if everything had been arranged as to even the smallest details were perfect, when suddenly a pixie came walking towards Rex and the restaurant. Rex knew this pixie all too well, it was prince Arsenio. ''What is he doing here…?'' mumbled Rex, quiet enough so Arsenio wouldn't be able to hear it. ''I will be dining here today!'' Arsenio announced in a loud voice. ''No you can't! I rent the whole restaurant for today'' Rex protested as he called the waiter. ''What is this supposed to mean?'' He demanded an explanation. ''I'm sorry sir. We couldn't turn him down, he's paying his weight in gold just to dine here. We will make sure he will not disturb you'' the waiter said, whereafter he went back inside. Arsenio cheerfully followed the waiter. Rex growled. The diner hadn't even started yet and Arsenio had ruined it already just by being there. He couldn't easily think of something to make him leave either. ''I'm here!'' Rex heard a voice behind him say. It was Caramel. ''Why are you so la—'' Rex turned around to face Caramel and was immediately caught speechless. ''Wow…'' Caramel blushed thanks to his reaction. ''Caramel… you look absolutely stunning…'' Rex said, full of disbelief that this was his girlfriend, standing right in front of him. Caramel wasn't sure about what to say. ''Erm… let's go inside, shall we?'' she offered. All Rex could do was nod. Caramel took Rex his hand and together they went inside of the restaurant.

Once inside, the waiter escorted them to their table. The whole restaurant was empty, aside from a small table in the back of the restaurant where Arsenio was sitting at. ''It's so empty here…'' Caramel looked around her while she sat down. Rex nodded. ''I rent the whole restaurant out especially for you''. Caramel shyly stared down at the table. ''I don't want to be a bother though, but…'' she started. ''…But if you hired the whole restaurant, then what is he doing here?'' She pointed at Arsenio. ''Don't mind me. I'm just sitting here in this corner, watching and judging your special moment'' was what Arsenio replied once he saw her pointing at him. ''He's just a douchebag who's only point to being alive is ruining other people's special evening'' Rex said, his face showing an annoyed expression. ''Hey! I heard that!'' Arsenio sounded insulted, but he didn't make any effort to get back at what Rex was saying. Caramel put her hand down on top of Rex' his hand. ''Just let him be. At least we're together'' she tried to calm him down, as Rex was still growling towards Arsenio. He knew she was right though, and tried his best to ignore him. Luckily for them, soon there was distraction. The waiter came walking up to their table to take their order. ''Do you want to have anything to drink?'' the waiter asked. ''Orange juice, please'' Caramel answered immediately. A smile appeared on Rex' face. He knew how much she loved orange juice, she always drank it when they we're together. He ordered some water for himself, as he didn't want to make the bill any more expensive than needed. Even though he had rent out the whole restaurant, he also still had to pay the bill. The waiter wrote down their order and then walked away. ''So…'' Caramel began. ''I thought you said you would win the elections?'' she continued, teasing him. ''Uh… what?'' Rex wasn't sure about what she was talking about. He was so distracted by how beautiful she looked, that he had forgotten all about the elections and how he didn't win. ''The elections, of course'' Caramel started to laugh. ''Oh… yeah'' He finally started to realize what it was about. ''The residents of Pixieville are just stupid!'' He crossed his arms out of irritation. In the meantime, the waiter put their drinks down on the table. He pretended not to hear what Rex just said. ''But, since you didn't win… why are we here then?'' Caramel asked. Rex hesitated about his answer. ''Because… I want to ask you something'' he finally said, and made up his mind. ''Caramel… so… I..'' he began while stuttering a little. Caramel had never seen him like this before, not even during their relationship. ''We've been together for a long time, you know… And you're the sweetest and most beautiful girl I've ever met…'' Caramel kept staring at him while he was talking. ''So… I wanted to ask you something…'' He stood up from the table, and kneeled down in front of her. Before continuing, he took her hand, and with his other, free, hand, took a small black box out of his pockets. Inside of it shined a beautiful silver ring. ''Caramel… Would you marry me?'' He asked. Caramel was stunned. She didn't know what to say anymore, and thus ended up staying silent. ''Denied!'' Arsenio yelled. Rex turned to Arsenio just to growl, but when he turned to face Caramel again, his face was full of worry. ''Do you… really not want to…?'' he asked her with a soft-spoken, disappointed voice. ''Of course I do!'' Caramel proclaimed. ''I just… I wasn't expecting this… Of course I want to marry you!'' Caramel was beaming out of happiness. Rex also started to smile again. ''Really…?'' Caramel nodded. Rex pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss. ''Bravo!'' Arsenio started to clap his hands loudly. He was clearly enjoying this spectacle. Both Rex and Caramel ignored him, and stared at eachother, clearly being in love.

''I don't want to disturb your romantic moment…'' A voice said. ''But can I finally take your order now? I've been waiting here all this time''. Both Rex and Caramel snapped out of it. The waiter had been standing beside their table the whole time. ''Yes… sorry'' Rex stammered and quickly got back into his seat. Both of them chose a dish on the menu. After the waiter had left, Rex took Caramel's hand again. Arsenio got up from his corner and proceeded to walk with his plate towards the table of Rex and Caramel. Without asking he put down his plate and sat down next to them. He took Rex his other hand and shook it enthusiastically. He then did the same with Caramel's. ''Congratulations!'' he said, sounding way too happy about it. ''Er… thanks, I guess?'' Rex looked at Arsenio, confused. ''Could you leave now—'' ''I can't wait until your wedding!'' Arsenio didn't even let him talk. ''I'll make sure I'll be there! And of course, I would love to be the witness at the wedding!'' ''What makes you think you will be our witness?'' Rex snapped at him. Arsenio looked dumbfounded. ''But of course! I'm also a witness at this moment, so it's only self-evident that I will be the witness at the marriage too''. Rex had already opened his mouth to react, but Caramel already answered before him. ''Of course you may be our witness!'' she said. Now Rex was the one looking dumbfounded. ''What?'' he whispered to her. ''We just won't invite him to our wedding''. Caramel gave him a wink. ''At least it might make him go away''. Well, that was what she hoped. ''Thank you! I will not let you down!'' Arsenio happily pricked a piece of meat of his plate on his fork, and began to eat. Caramel and Rex both stared at him. Arsenio looked up once he felt he was being stared at. ''What? Are my eating habits weird or something?'' Caramel shook her head. ''No… we were just wondering if you didn't want to go back to your own table by now'' she said with a kind voice. Arsenio shrugged. ''I find it more pleasant to be here''. He continued eating from his, not so big anymore, steak. ''Listen… I know you don't want to hear this, but…'' Rex began, but got interrupted by Arsenio who accidentally while trying to cut his steak let go of his fork. The fork flew up in the air, and landed right on the suit Rex was wearing. It left behind a big, gross stain on the middle of his clothes. For a minute, it was silent. Then Arsenio spoke. ''My fork… may I have that back?'' Rex almost exploded from anger. ''If you won't make haste and leave right now…'' he threatened. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the waiter. ''Could I please ask you to go back to your own table, sir?'' he asked Arsenio. ''The restaurant wants everyone here to have a pleasant time, without it getting ruined by others''. Arsenio wanted to protest but he knew the effort would be a waste. Thus he nodded instead and went back to his own table while carefully carying his plate. ''Thank you'' Caramel thanked the waiter. ''No problem'' the waiter answered while putting Caramel and Rex's plates down on the table. Rex stared annoyed at Arsenio once the waiter was gone. ''I really wanted to make him pay for that…'' he growled. Caramel took hold of his hands. ''Don't worry, at least he's gone now'' she tried. ''Let's just eat now''. Rex nodded, but still grumbled while picking up his utensils.

A while later, they we're finally done with their dinner. Luckily, Arsenio stayed at his own table and the rest of the dinner went by peacefully. Caramel couldn't wait until she was home. She wanted to tell her brother Martino and her best friend Sapphire the good news. She walked home to the Molly Moo while holding hands with Rex. He had promised to bring her home as it was already late and dark outside. Rex grumbled. ''I had expected our date to be different…'' Caramel laughed. ''Well, aside from Arsenio, I had a really good time''. They came to a halt in front of the Molly Moo. Caramel turned towards Rex. ''Will I see you tomorrow?'' Rex nodded. ''Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow then''. Caramel wanted to walk to the front door but Rex grabbed hold of her arm. ''Wait!'' He pulled her against him and kissed her. ''Now you may leave'' he said afterwards, while grinning. Caramel laughed and waved at him once he left. She went inside of the Molly Moo once he was gone. Martino was inside, cleaning the bar. ''Where's Sapph?'' Caramel asked, once she noticed Sapphire wasn't with him. Martino didn't even look up from his work. ''She got bored and went to Floxy, I think''. Caramel sighed. ''I'll just have to tell her tomorrow then''. If Sapphire was with Floxy she would probably just see her tomorrow, she would be able to wait until then. ''And? How did your date go?'' Martino asked her. Caramel sat down in front of the bar. ''Amazing!'' Martino smiled. Even though he didn't like Rex at all, he was still happy for his sister. ''Rex asked me to marry him!'' she continued. Martino spontaneously dropped everything he was holding at that moment. With a loud noise a glass broke into a million pieces on the floor. ''He did WHAT?'' Martino looked shocked. Caramel sighed. ''He asked me to marry him'' she repeated once again. ''What was your answer?'' Martino still couldn't process it. ''I said yes, of course!'' Caramel started to smile once thinking back on it. Martino stood up from behind the bar counter to give his sister a hug. ''Congrats! I'm really happy for you!'' It did sound genuine. As long as his sister was happy, he would be happy for her too. ''Thanks!'' answered Caramel. ''But can you clean that up now?'' she pointed at the glass pieces once Martino let go of her. Martino sighed deeply. ''Slave-driver…'' he muttered. Caramel pretended not to hear it and went upstairs. After this long day, the only thing she wanted now was to sleep.

 **-7.00 P.M., Sapphire P.O.V.-**  
It hadn't been long since Caramel left the Molly Moo for her date. Sapphire was sitting behind the bar counter, she was bored. Martino grabbed a few mango's and began to toss them in the air as entertainment, but Sapphire only yawned. ''You're so boring'' she said while standing up from her seat. Martino quit juggling the mango's and only stared her, feeling insulted. ''I'll just go to Floxy or something''. Sapphire was already walking to the exit. Martino shrugged. Whatever, it was her choice.

Sapphire arrived at the house of Rex and his gang a little later. She rang the bell, but no one opened the door. Maybe he wasn't home? Just to be sure, Sapphire rang the bell once more…. And five more times. Not much later, Floxy finally opened the door. ''What is it now?'' he asked, obviously sounding irritated by the persistend person. It was only then that he realized who was standing in front of him. ''Oh… it's you''. He already wanted to close the door again, but Sapphire quickly put her food between the door. ''I want to talk to you'' she quickly said. Floxy let out a deep sigh. ''Fine''. Even though he didn't want to, he knew it would be better to listen to her, it might solve some problems between them. Unwillingly, he let her into the house. Sapphire followed him inside. Both of them sat down on a different couch. Silence. ''You can just leave if you don't have anything to say'' Floxy said, after a long time of waiting. ''No, I…'' Sapphire wasn't sure of what to say to him. ''I'm sorry'' was what she finally said. ''I should've spend more time with you''. Floxy didn't say anything. ''But I promise I will spend more time with you as of now'' she added. Floxy shrugged. ''How could you say that? Don't you need to work?'' Sapphire shook her head. ''I took some days off'' was what she said. She didn't want to tell him that she had quit yet, even though it would've been better if she did. Floxy looked at her. It didn't look as if he was believing her at all. ''Are you lying to me?'' ''No, I…!'' Sapphire began, but she didn't got any further than that. ''Your manager brought me a visit. He told me everything'' Floxy continued. ''You quit for me, didn't you? You know as well as I do that I don't want that!'' He sounded hurt. ''I did it for our relationship…'' Sapphire said, but what she said didn't matter much anyway. ''You know how I feel about lying! The only one you think about is yourself!'' Floxy shouted to her. ''That's not true, I—'' Sapphire wasn't even given a chance to defend herself. ''I thought I could trust you!'' That sentence hit her. Hard. ''And you just changed after Lenny died!'' Sapphire blurted, but went silent after she realized what she had just said. A short time of silence followed. Floxy walked up to the front door and opened it. He pointed outside. ''Get out''. His voice sounded calm, but Sapphire knew he wasn't calm at all. He was actually really angry. Sapphire gazed down at the ground. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that..'' she stammered. ''Go away. I don't want to see you anymore''. It came across as if Floxy didn't care much about how Sapphire felt at all. When Sapphire didn't move, he grabbed her by her arm and shoved her outside. ''It was an accident! I'm really sorry!'' She was almost begging him now. ''That's not what hurt me the most. The worst part of it all is, that you weren't honest with me'' said Floxy, with a cold-sounding voice. ''If you had been honest, it could've at least meant something for our relationship''. Sapphire stared at him. ''W-What do you mean with that..?'' But Floxy didn't answer her anymore, as he threw the door shut.

It was starting to get dark outside. Sapphire was walking on the streets, all alone. After what happened, she didn't feel like going home. Caramel was probably still out for dinner, so she couldn't listen to her. Besides, she didn't want to ruin Caramel's happy mood. She sounded so excited for her date. Sapphire was that much lost in thought that she didn't notice a pixie coming her way, and accidently bumped into him. ''Can't you watch where you're going?'' the pixie asked, sounding irritated. Suddenly, once he saw Sapphire, he went silent. ''…Don't we know eachother?'' Sapphire looked up to face him. In front of her was a tall, good-looking boy with black hair. She didn't have to think long before remembering who he was. Earlier that day, when Sapphire had been running away from her manager during the elections, this boy had helped her to find a hiding spot until she could safely make her way to the Molly Moo. Sapphire nodded. ''Yeah. We met earlier today''. She sounded a little distracted, as she still was thanks to all that happened. ''Are you okay?'' The boy sounded worried. Sapphire shook her head. ''Let's grab a drink somewhere, my treat. I'll listen to you, if that makes you feel better'' he offered. Sapphire thought about it for a second. What did she got to lose? If she got kidnapped, Floxy might realize he loved her and come save her, and if not, everything would be fine and at least she had someone who'd listen to her. She shrugged. ''Okay''. The boy smiled. ''My name is Lucas by the way. I just moved into this city''. He offered his hand to Sapphire, which she shook. ''I'm Sapphire'' she said, while following him.


	4. 4- The Meeting with Lucas

**Chapter 4 – The Meeting with Lucas.**

Caramel was already early standing in front of Rex's house the next morning. She couldn't wait to discuss the wedding, and also tell her best friend Sapphire the good news! Not much later after she had rang the bell, the front door opened. It was Rex who opened the door. He had probably just got out of bed, as he was still standing in his greyish blue coloured bathrobe. ''Hey, Caramel… here already?'' he asked, his voice still sounding quite sleepy. ''Yeah, I woke up early and couldn't wait any longer'' she said. ''Do you mind?'' She had noticed his sleepy sounding voice. ''I can let you sleep a little longer, if that's what you want?'' She sounded slightly worried. Rex shook his head. He was completely awake now anyway. ''It's fine. Come in''. He went back inside the house again, Caramel following him. She sat down on the couch, waiting until Rex came back out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice for her to drink. She waited to talk until he had finally put the glass down in front of her. ''So…'' she began. ''I thought it was a good idea to discuss our wedding''. Rex started laughing. ''Already? We've been engaged for just one day''. Caramel's face was slowly turning bright red. ''B-but…! It's good to start planning early..!'' Rex was still laughing. ''If you want to start planning already, then let's just do it''. He gave her a sweet smile and then sat down next to her. ''But… I want a kiss first'' he demanded. ''I haven't had even one since you've arrived''. Caramel smiled shyly but gave him a kiss afterwards anyway. At that exact moment, Floxy came walking into the living room. ''Gross..'' he said, while watching them. ''Can't you two kiss somewhere else?'' Rex and Caramel both looked up at the same time. ''You're just jealous because Sapph isn't here to kiss you'' Rex grinned. Floxy's facial expression changed from irritated to angry. ''I'm not! Don't you know what day it is today?'' Rex took a moment to think about it, then faced Caramel, who also shook her head because she didn't know either. He shrugged. ''I dunno… Sunday?'' ''No! Today's the day Lenny died! How could you forget?'' Floxy sounded really angry about him forgetting the date. He didn't even give Rex a chance to talk back to him. ''And here I thought you we're his best friend!'' Caramel saw Rex's face beginning to turn reddish from anger, and quickly grabbed onto his hand to calm him down. She shook her head when he looked at her. She knew it was best for them not to argue. ''Apparently I'm the only one who's still thinking of him''. Floxy walked up to the front door. ''I'm gone from here''. With a loud bang, he threw the front door shut. Both Caramel and Rex went silent. Finally, Caramel spoke. ''I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been here…'' Rex shook his head. ''It's not your fault. He would've been angry if you weren't here too. He's probably mad because I forgot about the date''. He turned towards Caramel and softly caressed her hair. ''Don't forget, we have a wedding to plan'' he smiled. Caramel nodded. ''I still have some time left before I have to go back to the Molly Moo''. She had almost completely forgotten already about what just happened.

Floxy was standing in front of Lenny's grave. He was the only one there. Narcissa was probably too busy to come visit, and he hadn't heard anything from Maxine either. A bunch of flowers was laying in front of the grave. He knew it had to be from Yucca. Lenny had always been his and Rex's best friend. Floxy had always liked Lenny more than Rex, as Rex was always complaining to him when their evil plans had failed once again. Lenny always treated him differently. Lenny, aside from Sapphire then, was the only one who had always been there for him. The whole group had grown apart from eachother since his death. It was a motorcycle accident. Floxy still couldn't believe it. Death, by the thing he loved the most (Aside from Yucca, of course). All of a sudden he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He was staring right in the face of Sapphire when he turned around. He wanted to say something, but remembered he was still mad at her, and thus stayed silent. He turned to face Lenny's grave again. ''Did you think I'd forget…?'' Sapphire asked while standing next to him. ''I know how important it is to you…'' Floxy didn't say anything. ''…And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up yesterday. I should've been there for you instead''. She sighed. ''You miss him, do you…?'' Floxy nodded. ''A lot''. Sapphire pulled him towards her and embraced him. She didn't say anything, as she knew it was better not to for now. They were standing like that for a long time, until Floxy let go. He stared down at his feet. ''I'm sorry…'' he murmured. Sapphire smiled. ''I'm sorry, too. Is everything all right between us again?'' Floxy nodded, which made Sapphire hug him happily. From far away, she heard the church bell chime. ''Shit! Is it this late already?! I have to go!'' She looked at Floxy. ''I promised to eat lunch with someone at the Molly Moo''. She hesitated. She knew she couldn't leave Floxy here all on his own. Not today at least. ''Come with me. It might distract you a little'' she tried. Floxy shook his head in response. ''I don't know… I—'' But it was in vain. Sapphire pulled him with his arm out of the cemetery already.

Lucas was waiting for her at the Molly Moo. Caramel had already returned by now. Lucas waved once he saw Sapphire. ''You're finally here!'' He only saw Floxy by then. ''And… you've brought someone else''. It was difficult not to hear the disappointment in his voice. He wasn't very fond of elves. To him, they we're inferior, and also very annoying. Sapphire nodded. ''Yes, this is my boyfriend, Floxy''. She gave Floxy a soft push forward. Floxy was looking at Lucas with the same disapproval that Lucas had, but when Sapphire stared at him expectedly, he slowly extended his hand. Lucas didn't actually want to shake his hand, but did it eventually out of courtesy for Sapphire. ''I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you'' he answered, not meaning it at all. ''I'll escort you to our table. May I take your bag?'' He already held out his hand to take Sapphire's bag from her, but Floxy slapped his hand away. ''I'll do that'' he answered coldly. ''Oh? Are you jealous?'' A grin formed on Lucas' face. Floxy growled, but didn't answer. He knew it was best not to, as it would start a fight, and then it would probably be his fault again. ''May I take your bag, please?'' Lucas asked, once again. Sapphire nodded. ''Yeah…'' she stared at Floxy. ''If you don't mind though?'' Floxy shook his head. ''No, it's fine'' he replied bitterly. Of course he did mind. Lucas took Sapphire's bag and walked up to their table. Just when Sapphire wanted to sit down, Caramel noticed her and came flying towards her. ''Sapph! Sapph!'' she yelled enthusiastically. ''Come with me to the kitchen, I need to tell you something important!'' She had waited all this time to tell her best friend about her wedding. Sapphire shrugged. ''Okay, I'll be right back'' she told the two boys, then went to the kitchen with Caramel.

Floxy and Lucas we're left behind together. ''So you're Sapphire's boyfriend…'' Lucas grinned. ''I would've expected a bit more from you''. ''Why?'' Floxy asked, not understanding what he meant. ''Oh, it's just…'' Lucas retrieved a small bottle from his pocket while talking, and sprayed the contents all over his hands. ''…Your appearance, I would've thought you were more handsome, that's all''. Floxy ignored the insult, as he was far too concentrated on what Lucas was doing. ''What are you doing?'' he asked while looking at him dumbfounded. ''Oh, this?'' Lucas held the bottle into the air. ''It's bactericide. I don't want any germs from elves on my hands''. Floxy grinned. ''Oh, really? I'd be happy to give you some more…'' He held his hands out towards Lucas. Lucas stood up from his chair. ''Go away—'' he began, but a loud voice interrupted him. ''This place isn't exclusive! I don't want to eat here!'' Both Floxy and Lucas dropped what they were doing and stared at the entrance. It was Prince Arsenio standing at the entrance, yelling at one of his bodyguards. ''But sir, this is the only place that's open at Sunday'' his bodyguard answered. ''I don't care!'' Arsenio grunted but went inside anyway as he had no choice. He then sat down at a table near Floxy and Lucas. ''And there isn't entertainment here!'' Arsenio complained to himself. ''What a conceited guy…'' Lucas said whilst looking at Arsenio. ''For once, I agree with you'' Floxy said approvingly.

Sapphire was with Caramel inside the kitchen. ''What's wrong?'' Sapphire asked. ''If it's about me and Floxy, that has been solved alrea—'' ''I'm getting married!'' Caramel blurted out. ''Wha..?'' Sapphire didn't realize what Caramel was telling her. ''Rex asked me to marry him'' Caramel explained. ''During our date yesterday''. She tried not to let her enthusiasm show too much, even though she could scream from excitement while only thinking about it. ''Seriously?!'' Sapphire almost couldn't believe it. Caramel nodded proudly. ''Congrats! I'm so happy for you!'' Sapphire hugged her best friend firmly. ''You'll let me be your bridesmaid, right? Otherwise I won't come to your wedding!'' Sapphire joked. Caramel nodded once again. ''Of course! There's no one I'd rather have!'' Sapphire smiled happily. ''Rex said he wanted Floxy to be our witness at the wedding, as he is his best friend''. ''I think he would love that'' Sapphire looked at the kitchen's door. ''Who was that guy that was with you though?'' Caramel asked suddenly. ''Oh, that's Lucas. I met him yesterday. He gave me something to drink and he talked with me, so I wanted to thank him by taking him here. Food's free anyway''. Sapphire grinned. ''Hey! I never said it was free!'' Caramel then started laughing. Of course she would never let her best friend pay. ''But…'' she began. ''He's handsome, though''. Sapphire agreed. ''But not as handsome as Rex!'' Caramel quickly said afterwards. Sapphire laughed. ''Or Floxy!'' she added. Both of them were laughing now. ''I'll have to go back, they're probably waiting for me''. Caramel nodded. ''Then I'll come with you to take your orders''. They left the kitchen together.

After not even taking a single step out of the kitchen, Caramel's face darkened. Arsenio was sitting at a table in front of her. ''Service!'' he demanded. ''I demand food!'' Caramel sighed, irritated. She really wanted to tell him how she felt about him being like that, but changed her mind. He was a customer after all. ''Martino, go help him''. Martino was standing after the bar. Martino looked up from what he was doing, then saw Arsenio. ''Er… Sorry, sis. I'm busy!'' He then fled into the kitchen. ''Martino!'' Caramel yelled, frustrated. She knew it was in vain, she had to help him after all. Sapphire put her hand down on Caramel's shoulder to comfort her. ''You can do it!'' she encouraged her. She returned to her own table after saying those words. Caramel sighed deeply. ''Come on, Mel. You can do this''. With a forced smile she walked up to Arsenio's table. ''Finally, service'' Arsenio complained. ''Can I help you?'' Caramel asked, as fake-friendly as possible. ''Yes… I would like to order a steak'' was what Arsenio replied. ''And make it quick, I haven't got all day''. Caramel sighed. It kept getting harder for her to keep on smiling. ''But sir, we don't have any steaks here… this is a bakery'' she said. ''Ridiculous! If I want a steak then I demand one!'' Arsenio sounded offended. ''If you don't have any steaks, then I want a hamburger!'' he demanded. Aside from them, Lucas, Sapphire and Floxy tried their best not to laugh. Sapphire felt sorry for Caramel but this was too hilarious to watch. ''We don't have that here either'' Caramel answered, slightly irritated. ''What a horrible place to be'' Arsenio complained loudly. He didn't care about who would hear him, and about who could be offended. Caramel took the menu from an empty table near them, and placed it in front of Arsenio. ''This is what we DO have''. Arsenio took the menu card and opened it. ''Who eats cakes nowadays? You'll get fat from that'' Arsenio said while flipping the card. Caramel didn't answer him. Arsenio pretended to –while sighing- reluctantly accept the fact that he had to order some cake, and shove the card towards Caramel. ''I'll take this one''. Displayed was a huge cake. ''Excuse me? That one is for 8 people—'' ''I DON'T CARE!'' Arsenio screamed. ''I want that cake so I'll get it! And make it quick!'' Caramel sighed. ''Alright, sir. As you wish, sir''. She then proceeded to walk back to the kitchen. ''I hope he'll get fat from that'' she murmured on her way.

Sapphire stared at Caramel with empathy. ''…Then I want a hamburger!'' Lucas imitated Arsenio's nagging voice. Sapphire started to laugh. ''Such a bad imitation. I can do it better!'' Floxy gazed jealously at Lucas. Normally Sapphire was always laughing at him instead. ''Oh really? I think you're just jealous. Prove it, if you can'' Lucas showed a malicious grin. Floxy stood up to prove him wrong, but Sapphire grabbed hold of his hand. ''Don't!'' she hissed. ''Who cares about who can do it better?'' ''I do!'' Floxy replied irritated. He just wanted to prove it, and most of all, make Sapphire laugh. Sapphire sighed. Lucas was still looking at Floxy. ''He can't do it!'' he sounded mean. ''Oh yeah? Then just wait—'' Floxy suddenly felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He turned around to see Caramel. ''I wanted to take your orders'' she said. ''And, Floxy… I need your help in the kitchen for a bit''. She smiled. She knew how to solve this problem. And aside from that, she did need help, as she couldn't find Martino anywhere. He had probably fled upstairs. ''Oh… We'll just order some drinks. We don't want to give you any more work to do'' Sapphire quickly said. ''But I wanted—'' Lucas quickly shut his mouth once he saw Sapphire staring at him, warning him not to say what he wanted. Caramel nodded thankful. ''Thanks. I'll bring some drinks over in a bit'' she said, then went back to the kitchen, pulling Floxy along with her.

''Caramel, I was about to show off my imitation of Arsenio'' Floxy complained once in the kitchen. ''I'm way better than him!'' Caramel sighed. ''Of course you're better at it'' she agreed. ''And Sapph knows that just as well as I do, she just doesn't want to start fights''. She walked towards a gigantic bowl of cake baking mix and scooped a bit up with a spoon. ''Taste this. I needed you for this''. She was already almost shoving the spoon up his face. ''Caramel, I don't want to—'' he protested but Caramel already shoved the spoon in his mouth. With reluctance he ate the baking mix. ''Wow! This tastes amazing!'' he said once finally tasting it. Caramel sighed again. ''Too bad. I had hoped this one would taste bad, as it's for Arsenio. I just can't ruin cakes, and if you say it's good…'' She went back to the bowl. Floxy agreed. He was planning to go back, as he wasn't needed anymore, but Caramel haulted him. ''Wait!'' Floxy turned around, only to see Caramel coming back to him. ''What is it?'' he asked. ''Don't fight with Lucas. Do it for Sapph'' she tried. ''It's hard not to. He's unbearable'' Floxy was annoyed. Caramel smiled sweetly. ''That's why you'll have to be better than him''. Floxy sighed. ''Well, he might be a bad person on the inside, but he looks much better than me. Did you see how Sapph looked at him? And not just her! He at her!'' ''Uhm…'' Caramel didn't know what to say. Sapphire hadn't even been looking at Lucas, and she even said Floxy looked much better than him. Floxy was obviously exaggerating. ''Well, he's more handsome…'' she began. She knew she couldn't deny that, Lucas did look very nice. ''…But you're funnier!'' she quickly added. ''What does that matter?'' Floxy felt desperate. ''My jokes won't matter much as long as I don't look as good as he does. The outside is more important than the inside''. ''Of course not!'' Caramel immediately protested back. ''Sapph fell for you because of your sense of humor! If there's someone who can make her laugh, it'll be you! And not just her, even Rex!'' Caramel almost started to laugh while thinking about it. Rex, who almost never was cheerful, unless he was with her. ''Do you really think so…?'' Floxy started to get his hopes up again. Caramel nodded. ''I do''. Floxy smiled weakly. ''Thanks Caramel. I feel a lot better already''. Caramel smiled aswell. He then walked out of the kitchen.

Caramel followed him outside and stood still in the opening of the kitchen door. She wanted to see how this would end. Floxy walked towards the table where Lucas and Sapphire were sitting, then suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sapphire was laughing loudly because of something Lucas had said, and the two of them looked as if they we're having way more fun without him. Floxy turned around to face Caramel. ''You said I had a good sense of humor, instead of a good appearance, right?'' he began. ''Well… he has both''. Feeling defeated, he stared at the two. Caramel wasn't sure about what to answer, he was right after all. ''I'm sorry Caramel, I'm leaving''. Floxy left the Molly Moo while sighing.

 **A/N: It took me quite long to translate this. At the moment life's really busy for me, and I don't have the motivation/inspiration to work on the sixth chapter of the story in Dutch, so it all goes a bit slower. Updates might take a bit longer, but I WILL finish this story! (And write a sequel, haha). Please bear with me~ Thanks everyone for reading my story ^^. I really appreciate all the good reviews and comments I get on it!:)**


	5. 5- The Meeting

**Chapter 5 – The meeting.**

Not long after Floxy had left the Molly Moo, Caramel came out of the kitchen holding two glasses of juice. It was usually Martino's job to handle the drinks, but she hadn't seen him since he fled from serving Arsenio. With the drinks in her hands, she made her way to the table of Lucas and Sapphire. It looked like both of them were having a good time talking with eachother. Once she had put the drinks down, she planned on making her way to the kitchen (she had so much work to do for Arsenio!), but Sapphire grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. ''Is Floxy still in the kitchen?'' she asked. She was wondering where he'd been for so long, and why he wasn't back yet. Caramel shook her head. ''He left'' was what she answered. ''What? Why?'' Sapphire sounded disappointed. 'Are you seriously asking that?' was what Caramel wanted to say, but luckily knew how to contain herself. Everything seemed to annoy her so easily. It was all Arsenio's fault. ''You should ask him yourself'' was what she finally replied. She'd rather not interfere with their problem, she already had enough problems of her own to deal with. Sapphire shove her chair out of the way. ''Fine''. Before she could go after Floxy however, Lucas grabbed ahold of her hand. ''Where are you going? You can't just leave''. Sapphire tried to pull her hand loose. ''I'm going to Floxy. I can't leave him alone right now''. She was determined to go to him, no matter what happened. ''To him? Why do you want him when you can get someone who's much better? For example… me''. A grin formed on his face. ''What?'' Sapphire wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. Lucas pretended to sigh in response. ''I told you to pick me, instead of that ugly loser. I'm way more handsome'' he repeated himself. Sapphire was speechless, and thus stared at him for a few seconds. Then, all of a sudden, picked up her drinking glass from the table. For a moment it looked as if she was going to drink from it, yet she turned to look at Caramel. ''I'm sorry, Caramel, but…'' In less than a second she had already splashed the juice in Lucas' face. ''That 'ugly loser' you're talking about, is the love of my life''. Sapphire stared at him angrily. ''I'm gone'' she stated, then proceeded to leave the Molly Moo. Lucas, who tried to clean himself with a few napkins, stared after her angrily. ''You'll regret this…'' he murmured. Caramel, who was still standing beside the table, tried her best not to burst into laughter. It didn't really help much though. After all, he got what he deserved. Lucas now turned to look at Caramel, still angry. ''And you will too!'' he stood up from the table. Caramel waved at him while he was walking towards the exit. ''And don't come back here ever again!'' she yelled after him. She would finally be able to finish that cake now. She hoped Arsenio's payment would be worth her suffering for all of this.

Not much later Sapphire arrived at Rex and Floxy's house. Rex opened the door after she rang the bell. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked, but Sapphire had already walked past him. ''Where's Floxy?'' she asked when she didn't see him in the living room. Rex had crossed his arms and didn't say anything. After all, she hadn't answered him either. This made Sapphire walk up to him. ''WHERE. IS. FLOXY?'' she yelled loudly in his ear. ''Hey!'' Rex looked at her angrily. ''That wasn't neccesary!'' he snapped at her. Sapphire shrugged. ''I thought you'd became deaf and couldn't hear me anymore''. ''That doesn't make any s—'' Rex began, but changed his mind. He knew asking her these questions wouldn't help. ''Well? Where's Floxy?'' Sapphire repeated once again. ''Úpstairs'' Rex replied. ''Which you could've come up with yourself'' he added in an obtuse way. Sapphire chose to ignore the rest of his sentence and went upstairs.

Once upstairs, Sapphire knocked on the door of Floxy's room. ''Floxy! Open up!'' she yelled. No response. ''I'll kick in the door if you don't open it!'' she tried afterwards, even though she didn't sound so sure. ''You're not able to!'' she heard from across the door. Sapphire wanted to counter that, but she knew as well as he did that he was telling the truth. She sighed. ''Just… please open the door! We need to talk!'' It was silent for a moment, then the door opened. ''What's there to talk about?'' he asked. ''It was obvious you were enjoying the company of Lucas more than you do with me'' he added. ''What were you doing with that guy anyway? Do you like him or something?'' Sapphire was shocked. ''What?! Of course not! I just wanted to thank him…'' ''By taking him out to dinner!'' Floxy crossed his arms while finishing the sentence for her. ''That's not true! It's only the Molly Moo…'' ''Molly Moo or something else, I don't like it when you go out to dinner with other guys without me knowing'' Floxy remarked. He was still angry about it. ''I… I didn't mean it that way…!'' Sapphire gazed down at the ground. ''You're the only one for me and you always will be!'' ''Why don't you say that to Lucas'' Floxy replied, throwing the door shut. Sapphire wasn't sure what to say now, she felt defeated. ''And?'' Rex asked when she was finally coming downstairs again, even though the answer to that was written on her face. He didn't even let her speak. ''I knew it wouldn't help''. ''Mind your own business!'' Sapphire growled, leaving the house. The only choice she had now was going back to the Molly Moo. Maybe Caramel could help her, and if not, at least she had someone to talk to.

Arsenio had just left the Molly Moo, and Caramel was looking after him until he was gone. She was so tired! At least he had paid her well… it made her hard work worth it. ''Caramel!'' All of a sudden she heard a voice call her name. She knew it was Sapphire, though she was too tired to answer right now. ''I need your help!'' Sapphire continued. Caramel turned around to face Sapphire, now irritated. ''What is it now?! I've just finished baking a whole cake to get Arsenio to leave, and I'm sick of it!'' she snapped. Sapphire stared shockingly at Caramel. She wasn't expecting this kind of reply. Caramel sighed deeply. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just tired. You also left your bag here''. Normally she would've used magic to make the bag appear in front of them but she was too tired for that now. Instead, Sapphire did the work. ''Thanks'' she inspected her bag, looking if everything was as she'd left it, but… ''My necklace! It's not in here!'' She kept searching her bag in an attempt to find it. ''Are you sure you haven't left it at home?'' Sapphire shook her head at Caramel's question. ''I'm sure I had it with me…'' Without her necklace, she wouldn't be able to use her spiritual powers. Caramel tried to help her with searching, but with no results. ''I might know a spell…'' She said while thinking about it. She had used it previously when Martino couldn't find some of his stuff once again. Caramel directed her hands at the bag, but nothing seemed to happen. ''Caramel… it's not working'' Sapphire remarked laconically once she saw nothing happened. ''I can see that''. Caramel answered with an irritated look. She tried something different, but it still wasn't working. ''My magic isn't working anymore!'' she desperately let out. ''Let me try''. Sapphire now tried to cast a simple spell, but it didn't work either. More pixies in the area seemed to have trouble, some of them couldn't fly anymore either. ''There might be something wrong with the tree of life!'' Caramel grabbed Sapphire –who protested- by her arm, and ran while dragging her with her out of the Molly Moo. She had to know what was happening!

A big machine stood next to the tree of life. Sapphire was looking at it with big eyes full of surprise. ''What… is this thing?'' Caramel wasn't sure either, but it was pointed at the tree of life, and was attempting to suck all of the power out of the tree. ''It's taking our magic! We need to stop it!'' she gasped. She went up to the machine and tried to touch it, but a sudden voice halted her. ''What are you doing there?'' She turned around. Standing behind her was Vikus. ''I… er… just wanted to take a better look at this machine'' she stammered. She took a step back. Vikus however, was only coming closer. ''Hmm? I suppose you weren't trying to ruin my plans then?'' He wasn't believing her in the slighest. Caramel shook her head anyway. ''Of course not!'' Vikus grinned. ''Good, as you won't be able to stop them anyway. Not a single one of you pixies will have any power once my machine is done. You will all be powerless''. ''But why?!'' Both Sapphire and Caramel couldn't believe their ears. ''Easy! So I will be the most powerful being in this town!'' Vikus laughed slyly. ''I can't believe everyone bought my story so easily. Although… if no one will have magic, then you will have your equal rights…'' ''You won't get away with this!'' Sapphire stared at him angrily. ''I won't? Well I think I will. But leave now, before I will lock you two up!'' Sapphire opened her mouth to reply back but Caramel stopped her in time. ''Let's go. We can't stop him right now''. Sapphire knew she was right, yet it still annoyed her.

Back at the Molly Moo Caramel and Sapphire were sitting at a table. Both of them felt defeated. How would they be able to stop Vikus? All of a sudden, Sapphire looked up from her thoughts. ''I've got an idea! We should hold a meeting!'' ''A meeting?'' Caramel wasn't sure of it. Sapphire nodded. ''Yes! Tomorrow evening, at my house! Be sure to bring as many people as possible!'' Caramel wanted to protest but Sapphire had already ran off. She sighed. Well, it was worth a try…

The next day. The evening clock showed it to be exactly 8 p.m. It was already dark outside. Sapphire was waiting impatiently in her villa, sitting on the couch with Lucas. It had been difficult for her to get him to come after yesterday, but he was necessary for what she had planned. ''Everyone's late!'' she grumbled. Lucas didn't answer. He was enjoying himself with the big television hanging on the wall of the living room of the villa. Suddenly the bell rang. ''I'll open it!'' Sapphire jumped up from the couch to open the front door. Lucas wouldn't have offered to help anyway, but still. ''Oh… hi, Caramel'' she answered, disappointed, once she saw Caramel standing in front of her. ''What's wrong? Did you expect someone else?'' Caramel asked, hearing the disappointment in Sapphire's voice. ''No… Yes… well, maybe…'' Sapphire hesitated. ''I was hoping I could've been alone with…'' She didn't finish her sentence, as Caramel had looked past her and interupted her. ''Lucas? I thought you disliked him? Did you change your mind?'' Caramel couldn't be angry at her friend for it. ''I'll understand, don't worry. I mean, he's handsome, and he might have some good features about him…'' she started. She wanted to give him a chance for her friend. Sapphire finally was able to defend herself. ''Lucas? What? No! I'm talking about Floxy!'' Sapphire sounded irritated. ''Floxy? But he isn't even here''. Caramel didn't understand what Sapphire was trying to say. ''Whatever! You won't understand anything!'' Sapphire went back inside the living room, and fell down on the couch angrily, as far away from Lucas as possible on purpose. Maybe it was stupid of her to think Floxy would come. They had a fight after all. But still, somewhere deep within, she hoped he'd show up and forgive her. Caramel sighed while watching Sapphire.

Everyone had finally arrived after a while. ''Is this everyone?'' Sapphire asked while looking around. She had expected a bit more. In front of her were standing: Caramel, Rex, Floxy, Amore, Robinson, Cherie, Morfo, and Pam. ''Well… everyone was busy'' Caramel said. ''I thought you only wanted acquaintances?'' Sapphire sighed. ''Fine then…'' Everyone sat down in the living room. ''Vikus took away all of the magic in the city'' she began. ''We decided to meet up today to stop his plans!'' ''That guy stole my idea about ruling over the city!'' Rex grunted. Everyone ignored him. ''But what's there to do about it? He has been chosen after all…'' Robinson said. Sapphire shook her head. This was where the information she had learned about Lucas when talking would be useful. She pointed at him. ''This is Lucas. He is Nymphea's son, and thus should be the proper successor!'' ''Nymphea has a son?!'' Amore yelled in surprise. The others were just as surprised as she was. ''Gross… I see a lot of things I didn't want to know now…'' Rex remarked, which resulted in Morfo shivering. ''Doesn't matter! The point to it is that he is the rightful successor!'' Sapphire continued. ''And why didn't he participate earlier then?'' Floxy responded. He had been looking disapproving at Lucas all the time, he still didn't trust him. Lucas pretended to sigh deeply. ''I was out of town. I came back on the day the elections were held. On top of that, I wasn't interested anyway, until Vikus stole our powers that is''. Sapphire looked around her. ''We can use Lucas to take back the power! Does anyone have any ideas?'' In the meantime, Pam nudged Cherie. ''Don't you think Lucas looks really handsome?'' she whispered to her. ''Yeah…'' Cherie nodded absently. ''Well, there's no magic, so we can't do anything'' Morfo said. ''Wrong''. Rex grinned. Everyone stared at him, not understanding what he was saying. ''One of us still has some powers''. Still no one understood. He pointed at Sapphire ''I'm talking about our 'ghost speaker' over here''. ''Uh, I'm not a 'ghost speaker', but a medium'' Sapphire answered in return. Rex pretended not to hear. ''She can just send angry spirits to Vikus!'' Sapphire sighed deeply. This was the dumbest idea she had heard in ages. ''I can't! And besides… I lost my necklace. My powers aren't working'' she protested. Morfo agreed. ''She won't! She's scared to death for ghosts. I know, as I've been locked up with her somewhere once, and I saw then. Also, when I saved her from the ghost, she ki—'' He didn't get any further than that, as Sapphire shove her hand in front of his mouth. ''Don't tell!'' she whispered, after which Morfo nodded, but once she had turned around he quickly yelled: ''Sapphire kissed me on my cheek!'' Rex started to laugh hysterically and Sapphire's face turned bright red. Quickly, she looked if Floxy had heard it. They didn't have a relationship back then, but she still didn't want him to hear it. From a little distance, Floxy was busy talking with Caramel, he hadn't heard a thing apparently. ''Are you sure if—'' he began, but once he saw Sapphire walking up to them quit talking. Caramel also looked up. ''What are you guys talking about?'' she asked. None of them answered. ''Is it about me?'' she continued curiously. ''Er… yes, but you can't know yet'' Caramel replied. 'Why?' was what Sapphire wanted to walk, but all of a sudden Cherie came their way. Everyone on the meeting was distracted by now. No one seemed to take it seriously anymore. ''Caramel, can I talk with you for a moment?'' she asked nervously. She already dragged Caramel towards the kitchen before she could even answer.

Sapphire decided to go after them. Once inside of the kitchen she pretended to get something to drink. It was her house. ''What did you want to tell me?'' asked Caramel sweetly, who had sit down at the kitchen table along with Cherie. She looked at Sapphire, warning her not to say anything, but Sapphire pretended not to notice anything. Cherie hadn't even noticed Sapphire coming into the kitchen. She stared down at the floor nervously. ''Remember when I was in a relationship with your brother, Martino?'' Caramel nodded. ''Yes. Unfortunately that didn't end very well..'' Cherie sighed. ''Caramel, I…'' she hesitated. She wasn't sure how to bring this. ''I've done a test…'' she finally began. She looked up at Caramel, slightly panicking. ''I think I'm pregnant''. Sapphire, who had just taken a sip of her drink, spat everything out again once she heard what Cherie had just said. Caramel couldn't believe it either. ''Everyone has something nice except for me!'' Sapphire complained jealously, while walking up to them. Cherie stared at Sapphire, she had only noticed her just now. ''One gets pregnant, the other marries… while I only have fights!'' ''Who's getting married?'' Cherie asked surprised, she was distracted for a moment. ''Me… Rex asked me to marry him'' Caramel said. For a moment a smile formed on her face while talking about it. ''But haven't you heard the new rules?'' ''What new rules?'' Sapphire and Caramel asked at the same time. ''Vikus declared you are only able to marry someone from your own species'' Cherie replied. Caramel stared at her in shock.

 **A/N: I'm finally up to date with the story! It might take me a little longer to update now, as I'm still writing chapter 6. But in the meantime, I'm also planning to write up some short stories. They will be about different relationships, one chapter per story, and I will also explain the death of Lenny in more detail! It will contain different stories which don't fit into my future story. I will be uploading it on both Wattpad and Fanfiction, and will be translating it to an english version!**

 **Also, I had this idea to do a Q &A chapter in the meantime! Feel free to send me questions in a Private Message, and I will do my best to answer them! You can send in multiple questions for me/the writer or any character in the story (and I will do my best to answer them in character!). It can be anything, doesn't necessairily have to relate to the story in any way. If there's anything you've been meaning to ask or if you've been wondering about certain things in the story, feel free to ask! I'd love to do a Q&A chapter!:)**


	6. Extra- Q&A

_**A/N:**_ _Hi everyone! Finally some sort of update, yayxd. I decided to finish up the Q &A, and I might make a proper page for it on the website of the story. For those who didn't know yet, I made a website to share updates, the designs, and art I make for the story on! I'm currently still working on the character profiles, but feel free to give it a look c:. The website's url is: poppixiefuture on wordpress , however if FanFiction blocks out my url again, just search it up on google by typing in: PopPixie Future Story , and the wordpress website will show up in the searches! I've been on holiday which is why I wasn't updating for so long, I hoped it would give me some inspiration but all it did was tire me out a lot._. As for story progress, I'm stuck on the first short story, but I'll find a way to finish it sometime soon! Instead I'm busy with the main story, and the newest chapter is almost ready!(: So look forward! Anyways, let's start the Q&A! (Many thanks to friends of mine who read my story to give me a lot of extra questions to answer, as I didn't have many questions for the Q&A at first T_T.)  
_

 ** _EDIT! IMPORTANT! Okay so FanFiction unfortunately does NOT allow me to upload images in my story... I used a huge part of my Q &A to draw the answers to the character based questions, and also the questions about Lucas and Preston include images aswell... So instead of changing it, PLEASE check out this chapter on my Wattpad account: xTunamayo. The story is published under the same name. Please afterwards then review here, thanks! I'm really sorry for the trouble, I just wanted to draw these questionsT_T/_  
**

 **Story &Writer-Centered Questions!  
** **1) How old are the characters in the story?  
** _I haven't decided on an exact age yet, though I was planning for them to be in their early twenties. In my original PopPixie story timeline (Sapphire's one, which I haven't uploaded, as it's not written out…), they are like teenagers, around 15, when the series take place, as I found the characters act that way. I tried to make the characters designs look a little older in the future story though._

 **2) Do Rex and Floxy realize what they do (stealing) is wrong, once they start dating Caramel and Sapphire?  
** _In all honesty, Rex will NEVER changexD. Once married with Caramel, he starts spending less time with the gang (or what's left of that…), but he still thinks stealing is the right way for elves. Rex won't ever do a job either (poor Caramel, as she has to do all the work… ;d), so no, I don't think he changes xD. Floxy though, I could see him changing a bit, maybe in the future? They don't really change once starting to date their girlfriends, though. I do have a backstory for why Floxy's acting the way he does (why he's less mean than Rex and the others, I meanxD), and you will be able to read it in the upcoming chapter!:)_

 **3) Why did Lenny die? And how did he die?  
** _I don't really want to spoil that much, but the way he died will be explained in one of the short stories I will be writing, as well as Yucca dealing with it. Please look forward~. As to why he died… well, I dunno._. I thought it was interesting to have a character die in the process, and I didn't really have a plan for Lenny, other than that I needed him gone out of the house to have Floxy and Rex being the only ones left;d. He died… because someone needed to, I guess?xD Sorry Lenny fans, I love Lenny though;_;._

 **4) How did Rex and Caramel get into a relationship?** _  
This will also be explained in the first (and later on more) short story! So I won't be spoiling anything yet;). They are however because our roleplay Rex and Caramel started dating eachother, and it's been that way ever sincexD._

 **5) What happened to the other elves?** _  
Maxine is on her own, travelling a lot, meeting other elves (as Rex got taken away from herxD), and doing the usual elf business. I don't have a boyfriend for her planned yet, but I could bring someone into the story in the future! (I also love the idea of Femke-The-Lotus, of having her end up with Arsenio!). Lenny's dead of course._. As I explained in the story, Narcissa got married with Preston, who is Sapphire's stephbrother. I imagine them sitting on an island, enjoying the rich life (Preston's a rich guyxD). As for Yucca… she's alone, and still not over Lenny, unfortunately. I haven't gotten that far on info for her, BUT I am thinking of bringing either her or Maxine in this or the next story! (Or both, but I'm not sure yet… if I don't bring Yucca back, I will definitely write a short story about her. Yucca deserves all the happiness she can get in my opinion3!)_

 **6) Will Cherie keep the baby?** _  
I have already decided on this, but also decided not to spoil anything! Read the story to find out:)!_

 **7) What does Lucas look like?** _  
I… was too lazy to draw a concept art thingy, and I don't have his profile yet (coming soon to the website! Along with Vikus'!) But I do have this fake screenshot I made for chapter 4 of the story^^._

Lucas is the guy on the right~ (obviously), and bonus question: Guess the person with the Lenny-issues._.~

 **8) What does Preston look like?** _  
For this question I actually did sketch something:). So here's a rough sketch of what Preston looks like!_

He's the typical rich boy kind of guy. I also drew his future story version along with Narcissa's, as an extra(:. Preston doesn't need to steal like other elves as he is already rich anyway, and well, Narcissa wanted to be rich, so… it's only natural for her to be drawn to PrestonxD. He does behave like other elves however, except towards Narcissa, he treats her like she's his queen. (to be honest she actually kind of looks like a queen._.). Preston also buys lots of jewelry for her. (Also I hate my handwriting on my laptop._.). Note: Narcissa's design was based on a design the younger me made, but more fancier. I might scan and upload that drawing to my blog later.

 **9) Who's your favorite PopPixie character?** _  
It's Lockette! When I first started watching PopPixie, I loved her attitude in the dutch version (not sure how she is in other versions, but loved her in this one!), and found her the most relatable character to me. I usually like the characters who are most like me. Before my Sapphire roleplaying account, I was (and still am), the Lockette of our group, as I started out as her:3. I made the account together with our Rex roleplayer (Daan), as he was a close friend of mine before that and I made him watch it._. From the Winx series, I prefer Amore over Lockette, as Lockette is way too weak/shy and such for mexD. I love how much she changed in PopPixie actually! Aside from Lockette, my guy favorite used to be Lenny when I started watching the show. Lenny still has a spot in my heart, but my guy favorite nowadays is Floxy! Which is all thanks to Femke (Femke-The-Lotus on FanFiction), who made me love Floxy a lot with her roleplay account! I love the way she roleplayed as him, and her Floxy is actually my canon Floxy! (You should also check out her story about him, it's amazing!:).)_

 **10) Who do you ship with eachother? (in the story and in general).** _  
Erm… geez, prepare for a long listxD. Most of these are born from my roleplaying time, which is why some might be strange to some people. Romance is my speciality so I will be writing short stories about most of the couples in the future though! I ship….  
Lockette with either Livy or Morfo | Chatta x Fixit | Amore x Robinson (canon ship anywayxD) | Cherie x Martino (story explains) | Pam x Plasto (fight me._. already planning a short story for those two!) | Caramel x Rex | Sapphire x Floxy (yayxD) | Narcissa x Preston | Yucca x Lenny (one of the cutest ships3!). Things I DO not support: Narcissa x Floxy (I'm a hater of this ship._. , Narcissa is abusive towards him and shouldn't be in a relationship with Floxy, period(': .) I'm pretty much open for anything else though._

 **11) What PopPixie characters do you hate/dislike?** _  
People would probably guess Narcissa, but I can tolerate her. I don't like her abusive side though, but I do not mind the character. Can't say I'm very fond of Maxine either, but she's okay too. The most hateable character in the series for me has to be Plasto though._. It's quite a while since I watched the show, but I can remember I hated the guy and his annoying attitude._

 **Character-Centered Questions!  
** _Questions answered in character! I decided to make some rough drawings as answers, as it just seemed more fun! I was too lazy to color all these… too much work, sorryxD._

 **-This section is Moved to Wattpad, sorry-**

 _ **A/N:**_ _That was the last question of the Q &A! Hope you all enjoyed it:)! Feel free to send me more questions though, as I might do a thing where I'll display them on my blog, and I'm having fun drawing these things! I'm also planning to do some sort of drawing challenge soon, which I will post on the website aswell!_

Lastly I want to thank everyone for the massive support on my story3. Especially my fiancé and Caramel/Kelly for beta-reading my story and supporting me so much with their reactions3. The fact that they enjoy reading my story always makes me super happy! Also special thanks to Femke-The-Lotus and KawaiiCutie12 on FanFiction, they are also two of my amazing readers and they inspire me to work on the story even more! They also have amazing stories written about PopPixie so be sure to check them out if you liked this one(:. And thanks aswell to everyone who is reading my story, which helps me continue it!


	7. 6- The Plan

**Chapter 6 – The Plan.**

The meeting had finally ended at the end of the evening. After a long time of discussing the plan with eachother, they all agreed they would go with the following plan: They would use Lucas to retrieve the power over Pixieville. Lucas would show up at the PixiePlaza the next day and tell everyone the truth about the elections, and how it should've went. No one was sure it would actually work, but they didn't have anything better to offer. Caramel and Rex were sitting on the couch at Sapphire's home. Only they, and Floxy had stayed behind. The others had all left and went home already. Fortunately, Caramel was able to calm the panicking Cherie down quite a bit. Though on the other hand, she wasn't feeling that well herself right now. She looked up at Rex, confused. ''With Vikus' and his new rules going on we won't be able to marry…'' ''If you're thinking that weird garden gnome has anything to say about our marriage, you've got it all wrong. I won't let him''. Rex took her hand, and smiled gently at her. ''If we want to get married, we will. It will be alright, just believe in me''. Caramel stared down at their hands with an insecure look. She wasn't too sure about it being alright… Sapphire and Floxy both looked at eachother. ''Maybe we should leave them alone for a while…'' Sapphire suggested, upon which Floxy nodded. The two of them left the living room, to sit down in the garden behind the villa.

Once outside, Sapphire was the one to sit down first. It was silent for a moment, until Floxy spoke. ''Don't you regret quitting? I thought being a singer was your dream''. Sapphire looked up, yet shrugged. ''I don't know. I like singing, a lot, but I'm also really happy to be back here with you guys again''. Another pause. '''What about you? Don't you have any dreams?'' she asked to break the silence. Floxy nodded. ''I always wanted to be a comédian''. He sat down next to Sapphire. ''Although I had many dreams. When I was a little kid, I always wanted to be a dentist. Until I found out I wasn't allowed to eat that many pies anymore because it wouldn't be a good example to others. After that, I didn't want it anymore'' he laughed, thinking back at it. ''Doctor Boxen might have a spot left for you as his assistent'' Sapphire joked, a grin forming on her face. ''You're crazy! Caramel will kill me. She will ban me from her wedding!'' Floxy replied. The both of them burst out into laughter. ''I even dreamed about being like Rex'' Floxy eventually said when they could control their laughter. Sapphire looked at him in surprise. She was curious as to where this would lead to. ''I was never like the other elves. My parents were disappointed in me, and they always told me nothing good would come of me''. He let out a sigh. ''In their opinion, elves should be mean and stealing all the time, instead of wasting their time by playing tricks. All the other kids they knew of behaved like what they thought of as proper elves, unlike me. The parents of Rex were good friends of them, and one day they asked them if I could join Rex his gang, which is how I came here. They hoped Rex would learn me how to be a real elf, like they wanted me to be''. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. ''And to make matters worse, they chose Narcissa to be my fiancée. You remember how she reacted when we first met, right?'' Sapphire nodded. How could she forget? Narcissa had accused her of stealing Floxy from her, which was true in a way, but still. She had been awful to Sapphire for a long time, ignoring her and being spiteful to her. It wasn't until she started dating Preston that it seemed she started to care less about her 'stealing' Floxy. ''I remember it very well..'' she stated, and sighed deeply upon thinking back on it. Floxy sighed aswell. ''Then you don't want to know how she treated me. I've… never told you about it before, as it already happened before we met eachother, but… Narcissa was just like my parents''. Sapphire wasn't sure what he meant with that. ''I was never able to do the right thing for her, and when something went wrong in our plans, she always blamed me. She would insult me, or hit me, just because I'm not like the others are''. Sapphire softly put her hand down on Floxy's shoulder, as to support him. ''Rex usually treated me the same as she did. Only Lenny was different, he was one of the few people who were actually nice to me. He was like an older brother to me'' Floxy told her. ''He made my time in the gang a lot more bearable, until he…'' He didn't finish his sentence. Thinking back about Lenny's death was still hard for him. Sapphire pulled him close to her so she could give him a hug, as a sign that she understood. Floxy looked up at her. ''…And you we're different too'' he suddenly said. ''You didn't treat me like the others did when we met eachother. You always believed in me, even when others didn't''. Sapphire shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable by all the praise she got. ''It's not a big deal. It's what I'm supposed to do, I…'' she started her sentence, but couldn't finish it. ''Thank you'' Floxy said with a smile. ''For being who you are''. Sapphire shyly turned her head away. ''That's not neccessary…''. She wasn't good at dealing with things like this. ''Yes, it is'' Floxy kept insisting. He took Sapphire's hand. ''I know we've been having a lot of fights lately, but I will always love you''. He kept looking at her while saying this. ''I love you too'' Sapphire said, as she stared back at him.

They sat like this for a while, staring into eachothers eyes, until Floxy looked up to see if Caramel and Rex were still inside the house. They obviously hadn't noticed that Floxy and Sapphire had left, as they only had eyes for eachother. ''Instead of staying here… we can go to my place?'' Floxy suggested. ''I mean, we're all alone then…'' He stared hopefull at Sapphire, hoping she knew what he'd meant by it. Sapphire started blushing. ''Do you mean..?'' Floxy answered her with an enthusiastic nod. ''Yes! We can play board games all night long, and have pillow fights with eachother, without Rex complaining about the noise!'' Sapphire just stared at him, dumbfounded. Board games and pillow fights? She thought he meant something completely different when he said they would be all alone. She felt a bit disappointed, but shrugged it off. A smile appeared on her face, at least she could spend time with him now. And aside from that, he had a point, Rex wouldn't be there to complain about them then. ''Okay, sure!'' she said. She stood up and took his hand.

-  
It was the next morning. Rex was sitting on the couch downstairs, zapping through the tv channels while holding a cup of coffee. He had stayed with Caramel for a long time that evening before returning home. Not much later Floxy came downstairs. ''Good morning'' he said sleepily once he saw Rex, and sat down next to him. Rex ignored him. Normally he wasn't in the mood to respond on things like that, and it was even worse for him in the morning. Floxy shrugged. ''Don't answer then''. Sapphire also came downstairs now. While yawning, she passed by Rex and Floxy on her way to the kitchen. ''Good morning'' she also said. Once again, Floxy was the only one that replied. Rex ignored her, until he slowly started to realize she was there. Quickly he turned around, but she already went into the kitchen. ''Since when has she been here?'' he asked Floxy, still being surprised about it. ''Since yesterday night, why?'' he replied. ''Since yesterday _night_ , hmmm? Rex said, staring down at Floxy with a curious gaze. ''Er… yeaah…'' answered Floxy, and added a: ''what?'' when Rex kept continuing with the staring. Rex sighed. He quickly turned around to look if Sapphire was still in the kitchen, then turned around to face Floxy again. ''What do you mean 'what'''? Rex sounded indignantly. ''What did you two even do that night?'' ''If it's about the board games, you weren't even there, so you don't have any right to spea—'' Floxy got interrupted by Rex. ''I'm not talking about your stupid board games!'' he snapped. ''I was just wondering how far you two went, relationship-wise, but since you reacted like that, I already know my answer''. Floxy only now started to realize what it was all about. He crossed his arms. ''Sapph's not interested in that sort of stuff yet''. His voice sounded insecure. He felt really uncomfortable talking about this. ''Did you ask her?'' Rex asked him. Floxy shook his head. ''No, but I think she wouldn't…'' ''Then you should ask her''. Floxy ignored what Rex told him, and instead threw a question back at him. ''What about you and Caramel then? How far are you two?'' ''Caramel wants to wait until we're married. And if that's what she truly wants, then I will respect her'' Rex replied back. ''…And that's why you're trying to interfere with the relationships of others…'' Floxy growled, luckily Rex couldn't hear him. At that moment Sapphire came walking out of the kitchen. ''Your house is lame, you don't even have chocolate milk in here!'' she complained out loud. Rex nudged Floxy. ''What are you waiting for? Ask her!'' he insisted. ''Ask her yourself'' Floxy said, starting to get annoyed again. Rex shrugged. ''Okay''. He focused his attention on Sapphire, who had been talking to herself up until that moment. ''Hey, Sapph! Floxy was wondering if you wanted to have—'' He couldn't finish his sentence, as Floxy jumped up from the couch and shoved his hand before Rex's mouth. ''Just shut up'' he snapped. ''What?'' Sapphire looked at the two boys, feeling confused about what just happened. ''Rex is just being annoying because he couldn't join in on our board games yesterday'' Floxy quickly said. This sounded even more suspicious to Sapphire. ''I thought he hated it if we were playing board games? I remember the last time we were playing, when he threw our card game out of the window''. She thought back upon it. Rex had gotten angry thanks to the noise they made while playing games, and thus he barged into the door of Floxy's room, tore the cards out of their hands, and threw them out of the window, into the garden. It took them days to retrieve all of them. ''Well, yeah, I guess he changed his mind'' Floxy made up. Meanwhile, Rex kicked Floxy's leg, which resulted in Floxy looking at Rex with an irritated glance, yet he still wouldn't let go. Sapphire shrugged. ''You can join in next time, if you want to. I'm going to get changed'' she said as she went upstairs again.

Floxy let go of Rex once Sapphire had finally arrived upstairs. Rex was still staring angrily at Floxy. ''Why did you do that? You almost ruined everything'' Floxy complained to him, still being irritated by it all. ''You deserved it. What if she expects me to join in on your stupid board games next time?'' Rex growled. Floxy ignored him. For a short time, there was silence. Eventually Rex spoke. ''Sooo… aren't you going upstairs too?'' Floxy was staring with a bored look on his face at the tv, and didn't even make an effort to look up at Rex. ''Why? And please change the channel, you know I hate shows like these''. ''Think about it for a second!'' Rex began, sounding strangely enthusiastic. ''She's changing! This is your chance to spy on her!'' Floxy just looked at Rex, dumbfounded. Was he actually being serious right now? It would be best to ignore him, he figured. Once Rex noticed Floxy was ignoring him, he stood up and blocked Floxy's view of the tv by standing in front of him. Floxy let out an irritated sigh. ''I won't spy on her'' he claimed. ''Why not?'' ''Because I respect her, and spying is wrong! Even if we're elves. Is it clear enough for you now?'' Floxy snapped at him. This was starting to get on his nerves. ''Just go spy on Caramel or something for all I care'' he added. Rex shrugged indifferently, and sat down again. ''Of course I won't do that. I respect Caramel's privacy. Besides, I haven't been in her house for longer than a few hours''. ''Does it surprise you, with thoughts like that?'' was what Floxy wanted to answer, but he tried his best to keep calm. ''Then why do you expect me to do it?'' Rex picked up the remote of the television again. displaying a bored attitude. ''I just wanted to help you, but fine. I won't then''. He shot a quick glance at Floxy. ''I mean, we both know you want it, but you're too scared''. ''What?'' ''You heard me. You're too scared'' Rex provoked. ''Who says I'm too scared?!'' Floxy threw a quick glance at the door seperating the living room and the stairs. ''Prove it'' Rex added with a grin on his face. Floxy seemed to hesitate a little, yet ran towards the door anyway. ''Fine! Just you wait!'' he yelled back at Rex, then disappeared. Rex waited for a bit until he was sure Floxy was upstairs, then started laughing. ''Ha, dumbass'' he said out loud while grinning. ''I can't believe he's still falling for that''.

Once Floxy had gotten upstairs, he walked up to his room with a determined look on his face. In reality, he was less determined than he came across as, but he wanted to prove Rex was wrong about him being too scared to do it. He could always just say that he went upstairs to get something if things would go wrong. He held his hand on the doorknob, ready to open it, when… Sapphire suddenly opened the door from the other side, and he suddenly stood face to face with her. ''Floxy! What are you doing here?'' she asked, sounding surprised upon finding him here. ''Er, I…'' he murmured. He tried his best to find the right words to say. ''I had to get something from my room, so I was waiting here until you were done changing'' he quickly made up. ''I wouldn't mind if you'd came in though''. Sapphire shrugged, acting like it was the most normal thing to do. She walked past him, to the stairs going downstairs. Floxy quickly turned around. ''Hey, Sapph…'' he began hesitatingly. ''What's it?'' Sapphire waited just to see what he had to say. ''Next time when you sleep over, we can also do other things instead of playing board games... you know''. ''Like what?'' Floxy's face turned slightly red. ''Well, er, you know…'' ''Oh! I know! We can play tricks on Rex!'' Sapphire interrupted him, but later added upon it: ''Wait… maybe that's not really a good idea… well, we'll find something for it I guess''. She smiled cheerfully. ''Are you coming? We have to be at the PixiePlaza hotel soon''. With that, she went downstairs. ''But I didn't mean…!'' Floxy tried, but it was already too late and Sapphire couldn't hear him anymore. Feeling frustrated, he kicked the door to his bedroom. Well, nothing to do about it now. She was right, they had to leave soon.

Rex nudged Floxy on their way to the PixiePlaza hotel. ''And?'' He asked curiously. Floxy sighed deeply. Not this again… Although… this might be the best time to get Rex back for it, he thought. ''What do you mean, 'and'?'' Floxy asked indifferently, pretending as if he didn't know what Rex was talking about. ''You know what I'm talking about. How did Sapphire react?'' Rex spoke soft enough so Sapphire, who was walking in front of them, wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. ''Oh, you mean 'that'… Not much happened. But if you want to know, I've probably seen more of her than you ever saw of Caramel'' Floxy made up, and started to grin a bit. ''What?'' Rex wasn't expecting this. ''Oh, and I'm staying over at her place tonight, if you know what I mean'' Floxy added. It was all a lie, of course, but Rex wasn't going to know that. Rex stared at him with his mouth wide open. How could that have worked? He was sure it would've ruined things for him, embarassing Floxy in the end. ''And it's all thanks to your amazing advice'' was what Floxy assured him. ''Maybe you should try it on Caramel sometime''. He glanced over at Rex with a determined look, then started walking faster to be able to walk next to Sapphire, leaving Rex stunned behind them.

There was chaos everywhere in front of the PixiePlaza hotel. ''You're late. Where were you?'' Caramel asked once she saw Sapphire arrive along with the two guys. ''Sorry. Did we miss anything?'' Sapphire looked around her. It didn't look like it had started yet. Lucas was standing in the middle of the plaza. Caramel shook her head. ''No, but it will start soon''. After a few minutes had passed and more people had arrived, Lucas spoke. ''Dear residents of Pixieville!'' he yelled loudly through the microphone he was holding. ''Don't speak so loud. We don't want to get deaf!'' yelled a gnome who was standing in the front row back. Lucas started to blush slightly. ''Sorry…'' he murmured, after which he tried to get his voice on a normal volume. ''You are all here today for an important statement I'm about to make. You all know Vikus has been chosen to be the successor of Nymphea, but he shouldn't have the right! The rightful successor should be the next one in line, her son, which is me!'' he stated. Everyone started to speak at the same time. ''Nymphea has a son?'' ''Who cares, as long as he gets rid of Vikus''. ''He does not look like Nymphea at all…'' ''EVERYONE BE QUIET!'' Caramel yelled. It worked, for a moment everyone turned silent. ''Why didn't you come forward earlier?'' someone asked once the public had calmed down. ''I didn't want to be the successor in the first place'' Lucas explained. ''Until I saw what Vikus was doing to our city. We need to fight back, to get back what's ours!'' ''Yes! Against Vikus!'' The audience loudly yelled back while cheering. ''Against Vikus? You're making a big mistake…'' said a sudden voice. Everyone turned around to look who was talking. There stood Vikus, with two of his guards. Everyone went silent. ''So you all rather have him, instead of me…'' Vikus began. Someone in the audience shook their head. ''N-no! We only want you!'' ''Liar'' Vikus growled. ''But fine, I won't punish the public for this. Instead…'' He pointed at Lucas. ''Guards! Arrest him and lock him up in the dungeons of my castle!'' The guards walked up towards Lucas, but Caramel ran up so she could stand in front of him. ''You can't take him! He's the rightful successor!'' she tried, but the guards just pushed her aside. Without her powers, she was useless. They grabbed Lucas and dragged him with them. ''Have fun in the dungeons''. One of the guards grinned. Lucas looked around him with a scared gaze, and looked at Sapphire, Floxy, and Rex, who all watched powerless. ''Let this be a lesson'' Vikus said, speaking directly to Caramel and the others. ''Oh, and one other thing… I wanted everyone to know that a new rule has been added as of today. No one in this city is allowed to be richer than me. Everyone should give their villa's to me, and turn in their money aswell. If you won't follow my rules, you will be locked up in the dungeons, just like your 'successor''' Vikus finally said, whereafter he walked away.

Everyone at the Plaza went their own way once Vikus was gone. Caramel stared down at her feet, feeling powerless. How could this happen? It seemed like such a good plan… ''My money!'' she heard gnome Grind yelling from far away. His money was probably being taken away right now. Sapphire, Floxy, and Rex came up to Caramel. ''That guy with his money… at least his house hasn't been taken away!'' Sapphire complained loudly. ''Where do I have to live now?'' Floxy wanted to open his mouth, but Caramel was faster. ''You can live with me for the time being. At least until you've found a new place'' she offered. Sapphire sighed. ''It's not like I've got much choice…'' Rex nudged Floxy, grinning. ''Your evening together has been ruined now, too bad for you'' he whispered, but Floxy couldn't seem to care less. ''We should come up with a new plan'' Rex eventually said. ''And save Lucas'' Caramel added. Yes, he was a jerk, but if it wasn't for their plan he wouldn't have been locked up by now. It wouldn't be fair to leave him behind in the dungeons. ''I guess we'll have a new meeting again tomorrow then'' Sapphire suggested while sighing. They didn't really have much other options…

 **A/N:** I'm finally done! I already have a lot planned for the next chapter along with some old stuff I wrote for that one, so that one will probably be up a lot sooner than this one was! Thanks for waiting so long~. Also, just wanted to add, I have no interest in turning this story into an 18+ one, so it won't be detailed in that way(':. But they're in their twenties, so I felt like it sorta had to come up though, as they're adults now. Plus it's also neccessary for the sequel I'm planning.


	8. 7- The Sleepover Party

**Chapter 7 – The Sleepover Party.**

Caramel and Sapphire were dragging the last few items of Sapphire's belongings to Caramel's house. Caramel had decided to close the Molly Moo early today so she could help Sapphire unpacking, it was almost going to be evening anyway. ''I never knew you had so much 'important stuff''' Caramel complained. ''Couldn't you hire a moving agency or something?'' She sighed. ''I couldn't. I don't have any money left''. Sapphire put the stuff she was holding down on the floor of Caramel's bedroom. Martino came look around the corner. ''Hey Sapph, are you staying over?'' Sapphire gave a cheerful nod as response. ''Vikus took her villa'' Caramel explained. ''Oh, and just act like you're at home'' she told Sapphire while she also put the stuff she was carrying down on the floor. It would've been better if she hadn't said that. ''Yay! I'll go make some chocolate milk!'' Sapphire yelled cheerfully and already made her way downstairs, to the kitchen of the Molly Moo. Caramel sighed. ''I'll go after her, before she'll let everything explode. Or worse, turn the house into a chocolate one. Could you get the spare mattress from the attic?'' Caramel already ran after Sapphire before Martino could even answer her. He sighed. ''And of course I'll have to do the heavy work again'' he grumbled to himself.

Once downstairs, Caramel found Sapphire in the kitchen. She was searching every nook and cranny to find the chocolate milk. ''Caramel, I can't find any'' she said, feeling disappointed, once she saw Caramel. Caramel let out a relieved sigh. At least the kitchen was still the same as it was before. ''Just sit down, I'll make some for you'' she said, and Sapphire sat down at the kitchen table. Sapphire was just staring in the distance a bit absently while Caramel was making it. ''What's wrong? You're almost never this silent''. Caramel noted. Sapphire sighed deeply. ''It's… nothing'' she said, but Caramel wasn't planning on giving up this easily. ''Let me guess, it's about Floxy, isn't it?'' she guessed, but Sapphire shook her head. ''No… but I did notice something'' she suddenly said, upon thinking back at that morning. ''Floxy was acting weird, and Rex kept giving me creepy stares the whole time''. ''Maybe they're just stressed about the situation with Vikus and all?'' Caramel wasn't really sure about it, but what other explanation was there? ''Boys… we'll never understand them'' she added, upon which Sapphire started to grin. ''Et voila, one chocolate milk!'' Caramel put the cup with chocolate milk which she had just made down in front of Sapphire. ''Maybe this will make you feel a little better''. Sapphire nodded thankfully, and took a sip from the cup. Once she had finished it, the two girls made their way back to Caramel's room again, to organize Sapphire's stuff.

A few hours later they were finally done with organizing everything. Sapphire fell down on the mattress she was sleeping on, feeling drained. ''I'm exhausted'' she complained to Caramel. ''It's your own fault for owning so much stuff'' Caramel replied. Sapphire only gave her an annoyed glance. Caramel started laughing. ''Do you remember the first time you slept over? It's been a really long time''. Sapphire nodded. ''Yeah! I remember baking a cake together… which didn't work out that well unfortunately''. A grin slowly started to appear on her face. ''It wasn't my fault!'' Caramel looked at Sapphire. ''You weren't following the recipe and just added random amounts of everything!'' Upon hearing that, Sapphire pretended to feel offended. ''At least it was edible!'' ''Yeah, but after taking one piece of that cake, I couldn't see or taste cake anymore for the rest of the evening!'' Both of them began to laugh. ''Soo…'' Sapphire began once they had finally calmed theirselves down. ''Did you know that Morfo is still sending me love notes in which he writes my name as 'Seffire' because he thinks that's the correct way to write it?'' ''No way! You're kidding!'' Caramel yelled. Sapphire nodded enthusiastically. ''It's true! Floxy found one sometime ago. He ripped it apart, but he couldn't help but laugh at the way Morfo wrote my name down''. Caramel laughed. ''I've got a great idea! Let's hold a sleepover party!'' Sapphire suddenly said. ''Just like we did in the past. We should keep eachother updated, along with a whole lot of food!'' Caramel rolled her eyes. ''You and your food. But you're right, it's a good idea… Then I can tell you about my dream wedding! And about Rex!'' She sounded rather dreamy just by thinking about it. ''If you're going to talk about Rex the whole time then I'm just going to sleep''. Sapphire pretended to be tired just from only hearing his name. Caramel laughed. ''Hey, shall we ask Martino if he wants to join us?'' ''Sure. It'll be… Vits!'' Sapphire quickly grabbed one of her bags from the corner of the room. ''Vits?'' Caramel just stared at her, not understanding what she'd meant. ''So here he was! I already thought I was hearing a strange noise…'' Out of her bag, Sapphire took a fat, black pet rat, who was chewing loudly on some candy. ''Apparently he has been eating my secret sweet supply all this time! He's always hungry…'' ''Just like you'' Caramel added. Sapphire put the rat down on her mattress and ignored what Caramel just said. ''No more sweets for you!'' she tried punishing her pet, yet he either didn't understand or didn't care as he just kept on eating. Caramel grabbed Sapphire by her arm and dragged her away from the poor rat. ''Let's go downstairs, to get some food and to see if Martino's there''. They both went downstairs. ''He should've been around here somewhere…'' Caramel suddenly quit talking. In the middle of the kitchen she saw her brother. He was comforting a crying Cherie.

Caramel quickly hid behind the kitchen door, dragging Sapphire with her. ''But my food…!'' Sapphire complained. ''Ssh!'' Caramel hissed towards her. ''I want to hear what they're saying…'' She turned to face the kitchen again so she could hear the conversation, but it wasn't really working. ''Caramel, I'm hungry'' Sapphire complained again, and tried to squeeze her way through to the kitchen. ''Sapph, no!'' Caramel tried to pull Sapphire back, but it was already too late. Martino had noticed them. Surprised, but also angry, he stared at the two girls. ''What are you two doing here?'' he asked, sounding really angry. ''Where you listening in on our conversation?'' Cherie had stopped crying due to the surprise. ''I… erm, Sapphire was hungry!'' Caramel answered. Martino turned to Sapphire. ''And what about you?'' ''Caramel blocked the way'' she said, whilst trying to hold in her laugh by the sight of Martino's angry face. ''What are YOU actually doing here?'' Caramel asked Cherie. Cherie stared down at the ground. ''I followed your advice and took a pregnancy test. I actually came for you, but once I saw Martino I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I told him everything, about how hard it is for me''. She sighed. ''So it was…?'' Cherie nodded at Caramel's question. ''Yes, positive. I already thought so''. Martino put his hand on Cherie's shoulder. ''You should've told me earlier'' he said, which resulted in Caramel giving him an angry stare. She didn't want him to make it any harder for Cherie. ''But that doesn't mean I won't support her'' he quickly told Caramel. ''Of course it's difficult for me, especially after we broke up, but if Cherie decides to keep the baby then I will be there for her''. He pulled Cherie close to him and hugged her. Caramel smiled. He had made the right choice. ''I don't want to ruin your pleasant reunion, but I thought we we're having a sleepover party?'' Sapphire looked at Caramel. ''Oh, yeah!'' Caramel only started to realize what they had came for again now. ''We wanted to invite you for our sleepover party. Cherie, you can come too if you want to''. She smiled. Martino looked at Cherie. If she was fine with it, he would be too. Cherie shrugged. ''Fine'' she said. What did she got to lose? Maybe it could distract her a little.

The four of them were sitting in Caramel's bedroom. There was an awkward silence, with the exception of Sapphire who was loudly eating the food Caramel had brought upstairs for their sleepover. Caramel looked at the others. ''Doesn't anyone want to say something?'' Martino shrugged. ''I dunno. What do girls even talk about when they have a sleepover?'' Sapphire let her hand rest on his shoulder, while shaking her head, showing she was disappointed in him. ''I'm disappointed in you'' she said, in a very serious tone. ''But I'll give you a hint. Gossip'' she assured him. ''Gossip? That's all? Isn't that boring?'' Martino didn't seem to understand. ''Oh, I know something!'' Cherie said. Everyone stared at her. ''To start with…'' she pointed at Sapphire. ''I'm sure Sapphire's lying about her weight! No one can weigh that light while eating so much!'' Sapphire was quiet for a moment, surprised that it was about her, but regained her compose quickly. ''What?! That's against the rules! You're not allowed to gossip about someone who's in the same room!'' she snapped. ''And I'm not lying about my weight!'' she added afterwards. ''Prove it!'' Cherie provoked. ''I dare you to step onto the scales right here and now!'' Caramel tried to get between the two girls, to stop them from getting into a fight. ''What does it matter how much someone weighs? Let's just have a good time together'' she tried. ''I won't be able to have a good time with Cherie around'' Sapphire said. ''At least my friends don't go around saying behind my back that I'm a lazy, spoiled brat!'' Cherie nagged. Sapphire jumped up. ''You'll take that back!'' ''No way!'' Caramel sighed. There was no way to stop these two. Martino slowly picked up the bowl with crisps in it from the ground. ''This is going to be fun'' he said, while taking out a handful of crisps. ''Who do you think will win when they're going to fight?'' ''MARTINO!'' Caramel started yelling. ''Cherie's pregnant! Fightning won't be good for her and the baby!'' ''Oh… yeah''. Martino instantly dropped the bowl and ran up to Cherie, trying to restrain her from fighting. Caramel did the same with Sapphire. ''Let me go!'' Sapphire snapped at Caramel, whereafter she pulled herself loose. She gave Cherie an angry stare, yet held herself back. ''It's all her fault! She started it!'' she yelled while pointing at Cherie, then added: ''I feel bad for the kid that will have you as a parent!'' ''At least I have the chance of having a kid now. With your moods, eating habits, and all of the fights you and Floxy had lately, I'm surprised he hasn't left you yet, or cheated on you!'' Cherie snapped back at her. Sapphire got quiet for a moment. ''What?'' ''Hasn't he been treating you different lately?'' Cherie asked. It was clear that she was just trying to get Sapphire back for what she said, but it didn't seem to become clear enough for Sapphire to understand. All she could do was think back upon what happened in the morning, when Floxy had been acting strangely around her. Was he really tired of her? ''You're… you're lying! Floxy would never do something like that!'' Sapphire said, yet didn't sound very sure about it. ''Oh really? Are you sure?'' Cherie continued asking. Sapphire just stared down at the floor. Tears were forming in her eyes. ''It's not fair! You have everything I don't have!'' she said in tears. Caramel tried to comfort her, but Sapphire wouldn't allow her. ''Leave me alone! You're just as worse! At least you have your wedding, while I have nothing! Not even my own house!"' She grabbed her bag from the floor. ''I'd rather become homeless if my only choice is staying here!'' She sprinted towards the doors. ''Sapph, wait…!'' Caramel tried, but she was already too late and Sapphire had left. ''Did you really have to say that?'' she turned to Cherie, feeling frustrated. ''She asked for it''. Cherie answered, although she also knew she had gone a bit too far. Caramel walked up to the window and stared out of it, hoping she would see Sapphire somewhere, but there was no sign of her. ''I hope she'll come back soon…''

Rex and Floxy were sitting on the couch in their house. Floxy was watching a comedy movie on the tv, although it bored him, while Rex stood up and began walking back-and-forth through the living room. ''These jokes aren't even funny'' Floxy said, while he raised one of his eyebrows. He turned to face Rex. ''You're making me nervous. Just sit down already''. Rex fell down on the couch and sighed deeply. ''I want to surprise Caramel, but I don't know how''. He looked up at Floxy. ''If you were a girl, what would you want to get as a present?'' Floxy shrugged. ''I dunno. Cake?'' Rex threw his slipper towards Floxy's head out of annoyance. Floxy easily dodged it. ''I said GIRLS, not yourself''. ''Okay, okay…'' Floxy thought about it again. ''I think it doesn't really matter what you'll give, she'll appreciate it as long as you gave it to her''. Rex thought about it for a moment. ''…I'll just give her flowers'' he decided. ''Where are you going to get those?'' Floxy noted. ''All the flower shops are closed at this hour''. Rex shrugged. ''I'll just steal something, like usually''. He threw his bathrobe which he was wearing over the couch and walked up to the door to put on his shoes. ''Good luck'' Floxy just said, afterwards he focused on watching the movie again.

Not much later, Sapphire showed up at the front door of Rex and Floxy's house. She rang the bell while shaking. Floxy opened the door. ''Sapph! What are you doing here?'' he asked, sounding surprised to see her. Once he saw her eyes were full of tears, he dragged her inside with him. ''What's wrong?'' he asked, once they were sitting on the couch together. He tried hugging Sapphire, but she just pushed him away. ''You don't want me anymore, now do you?'' she asked, tears streaming down her face. ''What? Why do you think that?'' Floxy responded. ''That's not true at all''. Sapphire stared down at the ground. ''Cherie said it''. Floxy once again tried to hug her. She let him do it this time. ''You shouldn't believe everything Cherie says. She's just jealous of our relationship''. Sapphire shook her head. ''No, I'm the one who's jealous. Caramel's going to get married, Cherie's pregnant… and all we do is fight, and now I don't even have a home anymore''. Sapphire wiped her tears away. Floxy took her hand. ''But you have me'' he said. He stood up from the couch. ''Wait here. I have something to give to you''. Sapphire was completely distracted for a moment, and looked at him curiously. ''What is it?!'' She clapped her hands together. ''Is it a child?!'' Upon hearing that, Floxy immediately stopped walking. He turned to face Sapphire for a moment. ''Er… no''. He walked up to one of the cupboards in the house and took something out one of the drawers. ''I mean, I can give you one, but we're a bit too young to have kids yet'' he said upon walking back to her. Sapphire looked away rather disappointed. Floxy took Sapphire's hand again, and held it. Then he put the thing he was holding in hers. Sapphire stared at it. It was a silver bracelet with their initials engraved on it. ''I actually wanted to give it on the exact same day we got into our relationship, but it's more important now. I worked for it. When Rex took a job to save money for his dinner I also took on one''. Sapphire was still looking at the bracelet. ''Don't you like it?'' he asked, nervously. ''If you don't like it, I can still chang—'' Sapphire shook her head. ''I love it!'' She hugged him and gave him a kiss. Floxy took the bracelet from her and put it on her wrist. He looked at her. ''And from now on never think that way again. You're special to me'' he said. Sapphire nodded happily. At that moment they heard a noise coming from the front door. ''That must be Rex…'' Floxy stood up and dragged Sapphire with him. ''I don't think he should see you here right now…'' He didn't even let Sapphire speak, and pushed her towards the closet. ''Be quiet!'' he said to her, as he pushed her into it and closed the door behind him. Rex went into the living room. He looked very angry. ''Hey Rex, how did your surprise for Caramel go?'' Floxy asked, acting as normal as possible. Rex didn't answer him and walked straight toward him. ''Move, Floxy'' he snapped as he tried to get to the closet. Floxy wasn't going to go anywhere. ''You can't go in there! That's where my secret cake storage is!'' He quickly made up. Rex was just looking at him strangely, yet tried to force his way against him once again. Floxy's determination made him stronger than him, and he pushed Rex aside. ''You really can't go in there!"' Rex growled, but decided it was too much of a hassle to try again. He threw his jacket and shoes down on the ground, and went upstairs to his room. Floxy waited until he was sure Rex was in his room before he opened the door of the closet again. ''You really have to go now'' he told Sapphire once she was out. ''But where should I go?'' ''Go back to Caramel''. ''But Cherie…'' ''You really can't stay here'' Floxy determined. Sapphire sighed. It left her with no other choice than going back to Caramel's house.

 **-Flashback-**  
Rex was on his way to Caramel. He stole some flowers out of a rich gnome's garden, but what did it matter? The person wasn't going to notice it anyway, as Vikus' took the home of every rich person out there. Once he had arrived at the Molly Moo he looked around. The window of Caramel's bedroom was pretty high… He at least needed a ladder. Out of the little shed behind their house he took one, and placed it under Caramel's window. Just as he was about to step onto the ladder, he heard a voice behind him. ''Rex? What are you doing here?'' Being surprised, Rex turned around. It was Martino. ''Be quiet!'' Rex hissed to him. ''I want to surprise Caramel''. Martino's gaze fell upon the roses Rex was holding. ''Oh… you don't know it yet? Caramel doesn't want to see you anymore''. ''What? That's not true! You're lying!'' Rex didn't want to believe it. ''She didn't want to see you anymore, but she wanted me to give you this'' Martino said, as he was holding out something. Rex took it. It was a handwritten note. No doubt it was Caramel's handwriting. Slowly his expression changed, from sorrow to angryness. ''If that's how she thinks about me, then fine!"' he snapped, throwing the flowers on the ground. After that he pushed Martino out of his way so he could go home. Martino stayed behind, and started to grin once Rex was gone. ''I can't believe he fell for that so easily…'' A big cloud of magic started to form around Martino, after which his appearance changed. The person looked up at Caramel's window. ''Told you I wasn't done with you''. He grinned.


	9. 8- The Break-in

**Chapter 8 – The Break-in.**

It was later that night when Caramel knocked on the door of Martino's bedroom. The three of them (Caramel, Martino, and Cherie), had cleaned up the mess in Caramel's room, and afterwards everyone had returned to their own room. Cherie was staying over at Martino's room. Martino slowly, out of sleepiness, opened the door of his bedroom. ''Caramel!'' he sounded surprised as he saw his sister standing in front of him. ''What are you doing here? It's half past one and Cherie's sleeping already''. ''I'm worried sick about Sapph! What if something happens to her? She's still not back'' Caramel answered. Martino slowly closed the door behind him so Cherie wouldn't wake up because of the noise. ''She's probably fine'' Martino sighed, but went with Caramel to her room just to be sure. He walked up to her bedroom window, and gazed out of it. He then turned back to Caramel. ''Caramel, what are you talking about? She's walking across the street''. He pointed at a figure not far away. Caramel ran up to her window aswell now. ''Sapph!'' she yelled, after which she ran downstairs, afraid Sapphire would've left already once she was outside. Once outside, she immediately hugged her best friend tightly. ''Sapph! I was so worried about you!'' Sapphire wasn't sure what to say. ''Calm down! I'm fine'' she answered rather awkwardly, hoping Caramel would calm down a bit. Caramel let go of her. ''I just had to settle down for a bit after that fight, I'm fine now'' Sapphire shrugged, as if everything that had happened earlier had meant nothing. ''Are you sure?'' Caramel asked. Sapphire nodded. ''Yes, let's go inside''. The two of them went back to the Molly Moo. Martino was waiting outside. ''Told you you didn't have to worry'' he sighed. ''Also, since when do we have roses in our garden?'' He pointed at the flowers Rex had left behind earlier. The ladder was also left behind under Caramel's window. ''We never had those''. Caramel retrieved the flowers from the ground. ''How did these get here?'' She turned to Sapphire. ''Are those yours?'' Sapphire shook her head. ''What would I have to do with those? I don't even like flowers''. A grin started to form on Martino's face. ''Maybe they're from a secret admirer''. It was meant as a joke, but it did made Caramel think about it. Could these be from Rex? ''Maybe… Rex left them here for me?'' she suggested, even though it wouldn't be like him at all to do something like that. ''Well, he did return from something earlier when I saw him… they could've been his'' Sapphire said while thinking about it. ''How romantic!'' Caramel held the roses close to her while fantasizing about the idea. Sapphire and Martino just looked at eachother. ''What's romantic about that? He just threw them on the ground and left'' Martino whispered, upon which Sapphire agreed. ''Did you say something?'' Caramel turned around. She hadn't heard a thing. Both Martino and Sapphire shook their heads. ''I'll just go put these in a vase'' Caramel said, still happy about the flowers. ''…And then I can finally return to bed'' Martino sighed.

-  
The next morning started with a beeping noise. ''Caramel, turn off that annoying alarm clock of yours!'' Sapphire yelled sleepily through the noise of the alarm clock. ''I'm going already''. Caramel stood up from her bed to turn it off. Sapphire also slowly got up from her bed, wanting to know what time it was. ''What! It's only been half past 8!'' ''Yeah, we agreed to meet up with Rex and Floxy at half past 9, remember? To think of a rescue plan''. ''You're right…'' Sapphire sighed. Once both of them had dressed themselves they went downstairs. Martino and Cherie were already sitting in front of the table for breakfast. Sapphire and Caramel sat down aswell. Breakfast time. Caramel just stared down at her plate, not feeling hungry at all. ''I'm not hungry…'' After what happened last night, she felt so in love she didn't feel like eating at all. ''No problem at all! I'll take care of that all right!'' Sapphire grabbed hold of Caramel's plate and shove the food on her own plate so she had twice the amount of food. Cherie stared at her in disbelief. ''That's a bit much, isn't it? Are you sure you should be eating that much?'' she asked, trying to sound as nice as possible, yet it still sounded as an insult. Caramel and Martino looked at eachother. They were expecting an angry reaction from Sapphire every moment. To their surprise, she didn't get angry at all. ''No, I won't! 'Cause I'm special!'' She started to grin, and added: ''And you're not!'' Upon which she started to eat the food on her plate. Cherie just stared at her, not saying anything, looking indignant. Once Sapphire had finished her plate, she stood up from the table. ''Let's go'' she told Caramel, who nodded. The two made their way to Rex and Floxy's house.

''So… the plan will end up being as followed: Tonight we will break into Vikus' castle and free Lucas from his dungeons, right?'' Floxy said as he went over the plan again. Caramel nodded. ''It's the only choice we have. Do we all agree?'' Both Sapphire and Floxy gave a nod. Rex kept silent. ''Rex…?'' Caramel tried asking him when he didn't answer. Rex seemed to be deep in thoughts, then suddenly snapped out of it. ''I couldn't care less about that stupid plan, whatever!'' he snapped, then stood up and went upstairs. With a loud 'bang' he threw the door shut. Caramel just stared back with her mouth wide open. What was his problem? Floxy turned to her. ''Don't mind him, he's been in a bad mood ever since yesterday''. Caramel sighed. ''I'll go talk to him'' she said. She still had to thank him for the flowers he had left anyway, and he might act kinder to her once they were alone. She stood up from the spot she had been sitting in and went after Rex. She gave a knock on his bedroom door. ''Rex?'' The door slightly opened a few moments later, and Rex stuck his head outside the door to see who was standing in front of it. ''What do you want?'' he growled at her. Caramel was startled by his reply. This wasn't how he'd normally act towards her. ''I… I just wanted to see how you we're doing…'' she stuttered. ''Well, I'm not okay. You can leave now'' he answered in an obtuse tone. He was already planning to close the door again. ''Wait!'' Rex waited for a bit and looked at Caramel, waiting to hear the reason she stopped him. ''Those flowers… they were yours, right?'' Rex nodded upon hearing that. ''Yes…'' he began, then added: ''Did I leave them there? Just throw them out''. He laid his hand on the door's handle. Caramel grabbed hold of his arm. ''Why? I really liked them…'' she began. ''Why?! Do you really still need to ask that?'' Rex shook her hands off his arm. She could tell he was really angry. ''You should be glad I still want to see you after all!'' he snapped, then threw the door shut behind him. Caramel was left behind, completely shocked about what had just happened. She wasn't sure about what was happening, and wasn't even sure about what she did wrong. She couldn't think of anything she did at least. ''If I did anything wrong… I'm really sorry about it!'' she tried. It kept silent behind Rex's door. She sighed. Why did she have to deal with all this as well? They already had enough problems to deal with…

When it had finally turned dark, Sapphire, Caramel, Floxy and Rex stood on watch behind the bushes close by Vikus' castle. Not much later Morfo, Martino and Cherie all turned up too. They had made the decision to go with a small group, as it would be easier to search the castle without getting caught then. They already had taken the time to watch the castle closely. In front of the castle were two guards. ''Those guards look strong… how are we going to get past them?'' Cherie asked, not sure if the plan they had would be such a good idea to work with. It stayed silent for a moment, then Rex let out an irritated sigh. ''Apparently I'm the only one who thought about all this…'' He looked at the others, then retrieved a handful of pens out of his jeans' pockets. ''To keep it fair and square, we'll draw straws. Or in this situation: pens. The unlucky person that draws out the shortest one will have to find a way to distract the guards so the rest of us can get in''. He held the pens out in front of him. ''What are you waiting for, take one'' he growled when nobody made a move. Slowly everyone drew one of the pens out of his hand. Rex got left with the last one. Everyone lifted their pen in the air. ''I'm safe!'' Cherie gladly proclaimed once she saw she got one of the longest ones. Beside her, Caramel and Morfo also let out a deep sigh of relief. Sapphire's face grew gloomy. ''Damnit! I have the shortest one!'' she cursed. ''Doesn't anyone want to trade with me? Please?'' She immediately gazed at Floxy, who noticed and quickly started whistling to pretend he didn't see or hear anything. ''Sorry, once drawn, always drawn'' Martino said, feeling glad that Sapphire had to do the dirty work. Rex already pushed Sapphire in front. ''Stop dawdling and just go already!'' he sounded irritated. ''Okay, Okay! I'm going!'' she said unwillingly. She had no idea about what she should do, and before she knew it she was already standing in front of the guards. They looked even scarier now she was standing in front of them. Both of them held a long spear as weapon. ''Er… hi! The weather's nice today, don't you guys think so too?'' she stammered, yet none of them answered or moved. What to do now? Try again? She knew Rex wouldn't let her off the hook so easily if she hadn't tried more. She tried saying the first thing that came to mind. ''Say… do you like fish sticks as much as I do?'' she tried, with a forced big smile on her face. From behind the bushes, Floxy and Morfo looked at each other while both trying to hold in their laugh. This was ridiculous. Rex facepalmed. The rest of them waited in awe. The guards still didn't make a move, it almost seemed like they were made of stone. Sapphire wasn't nervous at all anymore now. The guards wouldn't do anything anyway. Fully confident she tried walking past the guards. ''I guess I can just walk in—'' she started her sentence, yet one of the guards suddenly moved and blocked her way with his weapon, showing he wasn't going to let her through so easily. ''Okay, fine… I get it!'' Sapphire slowly took a step backwards. This wasn't working. She had to do something, but what could she do? She wasn't able to use her powers. Suddenly she knew. She snatched the hats the guards were wearing from their heads, then ran off with them. ''Try to catch me if you can!'' she yelled while running. It worked. The guards both dropped their weapons to run after her and retrieve their belongings. ''I can't believe that worked…'' Martino said, still not believing what he just saw. ''Who cares? Let's just get inside before they return''. Rex already made his way to the castle. Caramel gave him a concerned look, then followed him with the others.

''It almost looks like a haunted castle here…'' Caramel said while looking around her. She felt scared. For a moment, she gazed up at Rex, hoping he would protect her, but he just ignored it. The hallway was lit with torches. Before them appeared several, endlessly looking, hallways, followed by many doors. ''Let's split up, it'll be faster that way'' Martino suggested. They agreed on the following: Rex would go with Caramel, Cherie with Martino, and Floxy was paired up with Morfo. All of them went another way. Cherie and Martino opened one of the doors in their hallway and found themselves in the kitchen. ''Do we really have to search all of those cabinets?'' Cherie asked. ''There must be thousands of them!'' Martino rolled his eyes. Did she really expect Vikus to lock Lucas up in one of the kitchen cabinets? In the meantime, Floxy and Morfo were walking in another dark hallway, looking for a room to inspect. ''I have a feeling this is going to be a dead-end'' Floxy said. He was walking behind Morfo. ''I know what I'm doing!'' Morfo replied, but then noticed his surroundings. They had ended up at the beginning again. ''Yeah, sure…'' Floxy murmured, softly enough so Morfo couldn't hear him. Suddenly Sapphire appeared in front of them. ''Hey! I finally got rid of the guards! I threw their hats in the lake, which got them busy for a bit''. She smiled, yet looked exhausted from running back all the way. ''Sapph!'' Morfo yelled, glad to see her. ''I'm glad you're here! We were searching the hallways, but this idiot—'' He paused to point at Floxy. ''…made us go the wrong way so we ended up back at the beginning'' he continued. ''What?!'' Floxy said upon hearing that. ''What do you mean 'this idiot'—'' he began, but Morfo had already grabbed hold of Sapphire's arm and was dragging her into another hallway with him, which gave Floxy no choice but to follow after them.

In the meantime Rex and Caramel had made their way upstairs, to the bedroom of Vikus. Slowly they opened the creaking bedroom door. Vikus was, as expected, sleeping in a king-size bed. ''That could've been me, if people hadn't been stupid enough to vote for him'' Rex said in a salty tone. He was still upset about losing the elections. Caramel gave him a soft push. ''Ssh! Do you want him to hear us?'' she whispered. The two of them quietly got into the room. Caramel inspected the room. There wasn't really a place for Vikus to lock Lucas away here. They were wasting time, and were better off looking elsewhere, at a safer place. ''Let's leave'' she suggested, but Rex clearly decided otherwise. He was looking through the cabinets and drawers in Vikus' room. ''What are you doing?!'' Caramel hissed. ''Why not steal anything since we're here anyway?'' Rex replied casually. Vikus would probably keep his valuable belongings close near him. Maybe he would find something that could be worth a lot of money. He shoved his hand in one of the drawers from Vikus' nightstands, then appeared to have found something. ''Ha! Gotcha!'' he grinned, then retrieved a necklace with a dark-blue stone attached to it from the drawer. It was a necklace both he and Caramel had seen before. ''Isn't that…?'' ''Yes'' Caramel confirmed. ''It's Sapphire's necklace! But how did it get here?'' Rex shove the necklace in his pockets. ''Who cares? It's mine now. Let's go now''. Caramel nodded. As quiet as possible they made their way back to the door. Caramel couldn't clearly see where she was walking, which made her trip and fall. Luckily Rex could catch her in time. For a moment he forgot he was angry at her, and was enchanted by the moment. Once he realised what he was doing, he quickly let go of her. ''Watch where you're going'' he snapped at her. Caramel slowly nodded again, not sure what to say, then followed him out of Vikus' bedroom.

A surprise was awaiting them when they were back in the hallway again. ''Lucas! You've escaped!'' Caramel said, having trouble believing what she saw. In front of them stood Lucas. He was leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face. He wasn't saying anything. Caramel grabbed hold of his arm. ''Let's get the others and leave this place!'' she said, but Lucas wasn't moving. ''I'm not going anywhere'' he calmly spoke. A grin formed on his face, then he added: ''And you aren't going anywhere either''. After having said that, he took some sort of remote from his pockets, then pressed one of the buttons. Not long after that, two guards showed up behind him. ''Get them!'' Lucas yelled while pointing at Caramel and Rex. Both Caramel and Rex were stunned for a moment, surprised by what just happened, but when they saw the guards approaching them, they both turned around to run away as fast as they were able to. They had to get away from these guards!

Sapphire, Floxy, and Morfo had been walking in another hallway for a long time. It looked as if there was no end to it. ''I think we got lost, _once again_ '' Floxy murmured as he followed Sapphire and Morfo. ''I'm sure this will lead somewhere!'' Morfo exclaimed. He wasn't so sure of it, yet wanted it to appear as if he knew what he was doing. Not much later they stood in front of a door. It was the only door in this hallway. ''Ha, told ya!'' Morfo, feeling glad he had been right, pushed the door open. It easily gave in. The three of them stepped inside the room. The room appeared to be a children's bedroom. It was full of toys, but all of them looked like they hadn't been touched for a long time. ''Spooky…! It's Vikus' his old bedroom'' Morfo immediately said, upon which Floxy raised his eyebrow. He pointed at a dollhouse. ''I don't think Vikus plays with dolls'' he remarked, but Morfo seemed to have an answer to everything he said. ''That makes it even creepier!'' Morfo said, trying to sound mysterious. Floxy let out a deep sigh. He was usually, to be completely honest, pretty childish, but ever since they had gotten into the castle it seemed as if he was the only one who was thinking clearly. Sapphire had also taken this chance to look throughout the room. She had retrieved something what looked like an old, small book out of one of the nightstands. She was just planning to read it, when Morfo appeared out of nowhere and slammed the book shut in her hands. ''We're not here to read!'' he said in a pedantic way. Sapphire, who felt irritated by him, just shrugged and put the book away in one of the pockets of the jacket she was wearing. ''I don't think we'll find anything here…'' she then said. Floxy agreed. Morfo was touching everything, and had set his sight on a toy construction kit. He threw the contents of it on the ground and inspected them. ''I'm sure there is a secret room hidden somewhere here!'' he said, still focussing on the toys. Sapphire and Floxy looked at eachother. ''Let's just leave him here, then he can play with the toys as much as he wants'' Floxy suggested. Sapphire nodded, and the two of them made their way back to the door. For a moment, Morfo didn't seem to notice, but when he turned around to see Floxy and Sapphire were leaving, he quickly ran after them while yelling: ''Hey, wait for me!''

When they got back into the hallway they heard the sound of loud footsteps coming their way. ''What is…'' Sapphire began, yet didn't have to finish her sentence. She already saw the cause of it. Rex and Caramel loudly came running their way. ''We have to get away from here!'' Caramel yelled. She was exhausted from running. ''What? Why?'' Floxy asked. The two guards appeared from behind them. ''Never mind'' he quickly added. ''The other way!'' Rex yelled, but it was already too late. Guards started appearing from everywhere behind them. Not much later Lucas also appeared. He had a big grin on his face. They were caught like rats in a trap.

 **A/N:** Finally another chapter! Took me three months, but I feel happier now and I got rid of my personal problems. Now that I'm doing way better I finally have more time to write!(: Please also check out the new story I'm writing if you haven't yet! It's named Stellar Solar Lunaris, and is a winx club story. Thanks!


End file.
